nccmnfandomcom_ro-20200216-history
Lingvistică
UNIVERSITATEA DIN CRAIOVA FACULTATEA DE LITERE SPECIALIZAREA: ROMÂNĂ / LIMBĂ STRĂINĂ INVATAMANT LA DISTANTA SUPORT DE CURS DISCIPLINA: Lingvistică generală Anul I Semestrul I TITULARUL DISCIPLINEI: lector dr. Nina Aurora Bălan PREZENTAREA CURSULUI Cursul cuprinde 14 teme si reprezinta o introducere in lingvistica generala prin prezentarea câtorva dintre temele fundamentale abordate de aceasta disciplina (originea limbajului, procesul de comunicare, semnul lingvistic, functiile limbii, metodologie, clasificarea limbilor, progresul in limba). Din necesitatea restrângerii impuse de durata cursului (doar un semestru), selectarea tematicii a tinut cont de criteriul utilitatii imediate pentru studentii din anul I, nefamiliarizati cu notiuni de lingvistica. II CURSUL ORIGINEA LIMBAJULUI Prin vorbire se intelege procesul prin care omul a inceput sa gandeasca si sa-si exprime gandurile prin limbaj articulat. Desi considerata de unii o problema mai curand a filozofiei (Societatea de lingvistica de la Paris, infiintata in 1866, a inscris in statutele ei interdictia de a discuta originea vorbirii), totusi lingvistii au incercat sa suplineasca dificultatile si lipsa de material in ceea ce priveste limba primilor oameni prin cercetarea limbilor unor triburi salbatice actuale. Aceasta cale nu poate fi folosita decat in mica masura, deoarece toate limbile care exista astazi au o istorie indelungata si sunt foarte departe de starea initiala. Nu se poate porni nici de la cuvintele indo-europene reconstituite cu ajutorul metodei comparativ-istorice, pentru ca intre epoca aparitiei limbajului articulat si indo-europeana este o perioada de sute de mii de ani pe care nu o cunoastem. Alti cercetatori au luat ca baza de studiu limbajul copiilor, considerand ca evolutia felului de a vorbi al copiilor reproduce in rezumat etapele prin care a trecut, de la aparitia lui, limbajul omenesc; aceasta este o afirmatie intr-o oarecare masura adevarata, cu cateva amendamente: limbajul copiilor se dezvolta in conditii speciale: copiii invata de la cei din jur o limba gata formata, pe cand primii oameni creau singuri limbajul, ei nu beneficiau de o experienta indelungata; apoi, copiii au de la nastere un aparat vocal capabil de a emite sunete articulate si un creier dezvoltat, pe cand aparatul vocal al primilor oameni de-abia atunci se deprindea treptat sa articuleze un sunet dupa altul, iar creierul lor nu era atat de dezvoltat. Teorii asupra originii vorbirii Popoarele au creat diferite mituri despre limba primilor oameni.Limba era considerata un dar al lui Dumnezeu sau o inventie a celui mai intelept om. Originea divina a limbajului. Dumnezeu a creat in tacere, iar omul a numit apoi toate lucrurile create de acesta datorita inzestrarii divine cu posibilitatea de a vorbi (competenta lingvistica, am zice astazi). Teoria evolutionista, sustinuta de adeptii teoriei lui Darwin, considera ca omul si-a dezvoltat limbajul in procesul desprinderii din maimuta datorita necesitatilor create de munca in grup. Ganditorii antici s-au interesat atat de natura limbii (este un dar divin sau o creatie omeneasca?; limba este un fenomen individual sau social?), cat si de originea numelor obiectelor, de caracterul legaturii dintre nume si obiectul denumit. Raspunsurile date la aceste intrebari au reflectat cele doua conceptii filozofice fundamentale: cea materialista (stoicii, de exemplu considerau ca oamenii au creat vorbirea) si cea idealista (limbajul are un caracter divin). In privinta caracterului primelor cuvinte s-au reflectat de asemenea doua conceptii: Adeptii teoriei naturale sustineau ca numele obiectelor decurg din natuira lor, ca fiecare cuvant este o oglindire, o imagine a lucrului pe care il denumeste (printre ei se numara Heraclit pentru care cuvintele sunt "umbre" ale lucrurilor, imagini ale lor, asemanatoare cu imaginile arborilor si muntilor reflectate intr-un rau). Teoria contractuala (sau a conventiei) sustinea, dimpotriva, ca numele obiectelor au fost stabilite de oameni printr-o conventie. Democrit (sec. V i.Hr.) a adus impotriva ideii ca numele ar fi date de la natura urmatoarele argumente: unele lucruri deoasebite intre ele sunt numite cu acelasi cuvant (omonime), iar acelasi obiect poate fi denumit prin cuvinte diferite (sinonime); numele unui obiect poate fi inlocuit dupa un timp cu altul, or acest lucru nu ar fi posibil daca numele ar fi determinat de caracteristicile obiectului. Pentru Aristotel cuvintele sunt simboluri, semne ale lucrurilor. Datorita conventiei dintre oameni, cuvintele sunt, dupa parerea sa, echivalentele lucrurilor, imaginile lor evocatoare. Cele doua teorii asupra originii vorbirii au fost continuate, cu unele variante, pana in zilele noastre. In incercarea de a raspunde la intrebarea "care au fost primele cuvinte cu care oamenii au inceput sa vorbeasca", adeptii teoriei naturale au ajuns la doua concluzii: - primele cuvinte au fost imitatii ale sunetelor emise de fiinte si obiecte, iar aceste cuvinte imitative au ramas ca denumiri pentru fiintele si lucrurile respective (teoria onomatopeelor); - primele cuvinte au aparut pe baza unor sunete emise involuntar, care exprimau diferite stari sufletesti si impresii ale omului; ulterior aceste strigate involuntare au devenit denumiri ale realitatilor care au provocat starile sufletesti, impresiile etc. (teoria interjectiilor). Filozofii au ridicat si problema naturii sociale a limbajului. Astfel, Diodor din Sicilia (secolul I i.Hr.) a inteles origina sociala a limbii, a gasit explicatia aparitiei vorbirii in necesitatea oamenilor de a comunica intre ei ("s-au strans in grupuri de frica fiarelor si au invatat sa se ajute unii pe altii"). Pentru Lucretiu (Despre natura lucrurilor) limba a aparut in societate; capacitatea naturala a oamenilor de a emite sunete articulate a fost folosita pentru satisfacerea nevoilor de comunicare. Perioada medievala reia teoria originii divine a limbajului, fara a aduce ceva nou. In secolul al XVII-lea se reafirma cele doua teze fundamentale asupra originii vorbirii: cea sociala si cea individuala. De asemenea se vorbeste din nou despre caracterul imitativ sau interjectional al primelor cuvinte. Filozofii materialisti englezi (T.Hobbes si J.Locke) isi exprima convingerea ca numai nevoia de a comunica i-a facut pe oameni sa vorbeasca. In secolul XVIII, J.J.Rousseau sustine originea vorbirii in necesitatea sociala: omul primitiv poseda un strigat natural, produs al instinctului, de care se servea in caz de primejdie; trecerea la limbajul articulat s-ar fi facut pe baza "contractului social". O alta teorie aparuta in secolul al XIX-lea sustine teoria "limbii" manuale sau a gesturilor si numai dupa ce ideile s-au inmultit s-a simtit nevoia sa se inventeze alte semne. Lingvistul danez Jaspersen credea ca omul mai intai a cantat si abia apoi a inceput sa vorbeasca. In ciuda dificultatii de a stabili originea vorbirii si a primelor cuvinte rostite de oameni, putem afirma ca limba este produsul dezvoltarii istorice a societatii; ea a aparut, impreuna cu gesturile, in colectivitatea oamenilor primitivi odata cu gandirea, din necesitatea comunicarii reciproce. BIBLIOGRAFIE OBLIGATORIE: * * * INTRODUCERE IN LINGVISTICA – 1972, Bucuresti, p.29-36. BIBLIOGRAFIE FACULTATIVA: GRAUR, Alexandru – 1971, Scrieri de ieri si de azi, Bucuresti. LYONS, John – 1995, Introducere in lingvistica teoretica, Bucuresti. MARTINET, André – 1970, Elemente de lingvistica generala, traducere si adaptare la limba româna de Paul Miclau, Bucuresti. SAUSSURE, Ferdinand de – 2000, Curs de lingvistica generala, Craiova. VRACIU, Ariton – 1980, Lingvistica generala si comparata, Bucuresti. WALD, Lucia; SLAVE, Elena – 1968, Ce limbi se vorbesc pe glob, Bucuresti. WALD, Lucia – 1969, Progresul in limba. Scurta istorie a limbajului, Bucuresti. Intrebari de verificare. - Care sunt principalele teorii prin care se incearca sa explice aparitia limbajului? In ce consta dificultatea de a stabili originea vorbirii si a primelor cuvinte? FUNCTIUNILE LIMBAJULUI Esentiala este functiunea de mijloc de comunicare intre membrii unei societati. Aceasta functiune este strans legata de natura sociala a limbii. Nevoia de comunicare guverneaza aparitia, dezvoltarea si perfectionarea limbajului. Functiunea denominativa. Pentru exercitarea ei vorbitorii au la dispozitie un inventar de semne. Aceste semne denumesc perceptiile gandirii noastre, perceptii care o data ce capata nume devin mai stabile, gandirea putand sa le manevreze cu mai multa usurinta. Limba functioneaza asadar ca instrument al gandirii. Prin limbaj realitatea isi poate prelungi existenta in gandirea, in constiinta noastra. Prin cuvant, realitatea e "la indemana" meditatiei, reflectiei noastre. Limbajul permite gandirii sa fixeze datele capatate prin senzatii si perceptii. De aceea functiunea denominativa mai este numita si constitutiva sau mentala. O alta functiune a limbajului este cea expresiva. Printr-un mesaj oarecare vorbitorul comunica nu numai o idee, un gand, ci si anume informatii cu privire la propria persoana: sexul, varsta, starea sufleteasca sau chiar atitudinea fata de mesajul transmis. Mijloacele expresivitatii lingvistice sunt felurite. Cel mai intrebuintat mijloc este intonatia. Alegerea unui anumit cuvant din mai multe sinonime este legata de asemenea de persoana vorbitorului. Si procedee morfosintactice stau la dispozitia expresivitatii lingvistice (de ex. timpurile verbale). Dintre procedeele sintactice ordinea cuvintelor este cea mai legata de expresivitate. Functiunea poetica nu trebuie confundata cu functiunea expresiva. Datorita functiunii poetice mesajele lingvistice pot provoca emotii artistice, limbajul devenind forma de expresie a artei literare. Acestor functiuni lingvistul Roman Jakobson le-a adaugat alte doua: Functia fatica este functia prin care vorbitorul se asigura de contactul pemanent cu destinatarul mesajului. In anumite momente aceasta legatura poate fi afectata de zgomote, oboseala etc. Prin functiunea fatica limbajul asigura o reluare a comunicarii. Cand obiectul mesajului este insasi limba, functiunea care se utilizeaza poarta denumirea de functie metalinguala sau metalingvistica. De exemplu, un enunt de tipul "elevul este un substantiv articulat" se constituie intr-un metalimbaj pentru ca limba este si instrumentul mesajului si obiectul acestuia. Roman Jakobson considera ca studiul functiunilor limbii necesita o scurta trecere in revista a factorilor constitutivi in orice act de vorbire, in orice comunicare verbala. Cel care se adreseaza (transmitatorul) trimite un mesaj destinatarului (receptorul). Pentru ca mesajul sa-si indeplineasca functiunea el are nevoie: de un context la care se refera, pe care destinatarul sa-l poata pricepe si care sa fie sau verbal sau capabil de a fi verbalizat; de un cod intru totul sau cel putin partial comun atat transmitatorului cat si destinatarului; de un contact cu destinatarul, conducta materiala sau legatura psihologica dintre cei doi care le da posibilitatea sa stabileasca si sa mentina comunicarea. Iata reprezentarea unui proces de comunicare (act verbal) si a functiunilor corespunzatoare elementelor lui constitutive in conceptia lui Roman Jakobson: Context (f. referentiala) Mesaj (f.poetica) Transmitator Destinatar (f. conativa) (f. emotiva) Contact (f. fatica) Cod (f.metalinguala BIBLIOGRAFIE OBLIGATORIE: * * * TRATAT DE LINGVISTICA GENERALA - 1971, Bucuresti, p.15-19. BIBLIOGRAFIE FACULTATIVA: GRAUR, Alexandru – 1971, Scrieri de ieri si de azi, Bucuresti. LYONS, John – 1995, Introducere in lingvistica teoretica, Bucuresti. MARTINET, André – 1970, Elemente de lingvistica generala, traducere si adaptare la limba româna de Paul Miclau, Bucuresti. SAUSSURE, Ferdinand de – 2000, Curs de lingvistica generala, Craiova. VRACIU, Ariton – 1980, Lingvistica generala si comparata, Bucuresti. WALD, Lucia; SLAVE, Elena – 1968, Ce limbi se vorbesc pe glob, Bucuresti. WALD, Lucia – 1969, Progresul in limba. Scurta istorie a limbajului, Bucuresti. Intrebari de verificare: Explicati functia denominativa a limbajului. Explicati functia poetrica a limbajului. Care sunt functiile limbajului in acceptia lingvistului Roman Jakobson? PROCESUL DE COMUNICARE Realizarea functiunii de comunicare a limbii a aparut in fata ganditorilor ca un fenomen deosebit de interesant. Inca din antichitatea greaca filozofii incadrati in diverse curente au vazut destul de bine nu numai importanta comunicarii ci chiar si mecanismul acesteia. Astfel, stoicii au inteles rolul creierului ca organ de comanda si al nervilor care conduc cuvantul pana la organul vorbirii. Epicureii afirma posibilitatea comunicarii bazata pe cunoasterea limbii de intreaga societate (e recunoscuta deci existenta unui unic mijloc de intelegere, o limba comuna sau un dialect pentru toti membrii unei colectivitati); de asemenea, in filozofia epicureica se discuta conditiile pe care trebuie sa le indeplineasca o comunicare pentru ca intelegerea sa se poata realiza: sunetele, cuvintele se propaga in spatiu; daca distanta de la vorbitor la adscultator e mica, vocea (mesajul) isi pastreaza forma initiala si sensul cuvantului e lesne de inteles; dca insa distanta este mai mare, sunetul se tulbura (zgomot de fond am zice azi), vorbele se amesteca in drum, iar sensul devine confuz (Lucretiu, De rerum natura). Datele stiintifice s-au acumulat insa lent. Cunostintele in domeniul neurofiziologiei se fundamenteaza abia in secolul al XIX-lea. Prin procersul de comunicare intelegem emiterea si primirea de mesaje intre membrii unei colectivitati care folosesc acelasi mijloc de inetelegere (respectiv aceeasi limba). Aspectele procesului de comunicare pot fi orale sau scrise. Activitatea de comunicare ocupa un loc foarte mare in viata fiecarui individ, totodata membru al societatii; 70% din timp (in starea de veghe) este atribuit comunicarii lingvistice, repartizat in: 45% audiere 30% vorbire 16% citire 9% scriere Un rol urias in explicarea procesului de comunicare l-a jucat elaborarea teoriei reflexului conditionat. In cadrul acestei teorii a aparut definirea cuvantului ca semnal al semnalelor si ca element al celui de-al doilea sistem de semnalizare (limba si gandirea) - caracteristic doar omului; primul sistem de semnalizare, comun omului si animalelor, se realizeaza prin perceptii, senzatii si reprezentari. Ideile de baza ale neurofiziologiei si neurociberneticei sunt: neuronul cu diferitele lui prelungiri este capabil sa primeasca informatia, sa o stocheze, sa o prelucreze si sa o transmita. Pana la 70 de ani un om normal inregistreaza in memorie 15 miliarde de miliarde de informatii. Neuronul este tot atat de complex ca un calculator (cortexul are 16 miliarde de neuroni). Procesul de comunicare presupune functionarea normala atat a scoartei cerebrale cat si a aparatului vorbirii, a aparatului auditiv, a aparatului vizual. Numai conlucrarea tuturor acestor elemente asigura atat emiterea cat si receptarea mesajelor. 1. Emiterea mesajului Pentru a emite, vorbitorul dispune de un numar finit de reguli cu care poate produce si intelege un numar infinit de enunturi; este ceea ce se cheama competenta lingvistica, data in linii mari prin ereditate si dezvoltata, rafinata, prin educatie. Capacitatea vorbitorilor de a produce efectiv un numar dat de enunturi se numeste performanta lingvistica. Din punct de vedere lingvistic operatia de emitere a mesajului inseamna o codificare a elementelor sale care sunt o submultime din multimea alcatuita de codul lingvistic. Acesta se prezinta ca un inventar de elemente (foneme, morfeme) imbinate conform anumitor reguli. In urma unui stimul, vorbitorul selectioneaza din inventar elementele corespunzatoare mesajului pe care vrea sa-l transmita. Pe acestea le organizeaza intr-un enunt care va fi articulat in semnale succesive. De pilda, pentru a articula enuntul Studentul vine la facultate vorbitorul selecteaza: - studentul, care este luat din campul cuvintelor desemnand pe "cei ce invata intr-o institutie publica (student, elev etc.)"; vine, selectat din campul verbelor care arata "o actiune de deplasare"; la, ales din grupul prepozitiilor care arata directia; facultate, selectat din campul substantivelor care indica "localurile de invatamant public". Paralel cu selectiile de mai sus, adica alegerea elementelor cerute, se aplica regulile de determinare si de imbinare a acestora: studentul este articulat in nominativ vine capata marca de persoana a III-a singular si are prepozitia la care, impreuna cu facultate, alcatuiesc complementul circumstantial de loc. Enuntul cuprinde trei parti mari, corespunzatoare celor trei unitati din mesaj: Studentul / vine / la facultate. Fiecare parte componenta a enuntului este alcatuita din semne elementare: student-ul vin-e la facultat-e Toate aceste semne sunt inzestrate cu semnificatii (ele sunt numite morfeme). 2. Transmiterea mesajului Informatia cu ajutorul limbajului se poate, deci, transmite oral (direct, prin telefon, radio etc.) sau in scris (posta, tipar, telegraf, e-mail). Orice transmitere de informatii se realizeaza cu ajutorul semnalelor sonore sau grafice. Aceste semnale sunt purtatoarele materiale ale informatiei. Strabatand canalul de transmisie (spatiul cupriuns intre emitator si receptor, fie acesta aerul sau firul de telefon), semnalul poate fi alterat, denaturat. In mod obisnuit mesajele scrise sunt mai rezistente la perturbari. Mesajul sonor este cel mai suspus actiunii mai mult sau mai putin nocive pentru informatii a zgomotelor (orice fel de alterari ale mesajului aparute pe canalul de transmisie), fie ca distanta de la emitator la receptor e prea mare, fie ca emiterea s-a facut prea slab, fie ca semnalul este bruiat pe parcurs de alte surse sonore. Denaturari (mai mari sau mai mici) ale mesajului apar oricum. Dar limba isi joaca si in acest caz rolul de mijloc de comunicare si mesajul ajunge la destinatie (alterarea sau distrugerea vocalelor nu face imposibila comunicarea). Orice parte a semnalului care poate fi ghicita, reconstituita usor este redundanta. Redundanta reprezinta, asadar, capacitatea de reconstituire a unei parti alterate din mesaj si functioneaza in toate limbile dar manifestarea difera de la o limba la alta. Redundanta nu functioneaza decat daca mijlocul de comunicare este bine cunoscut. In afara elementelor fonematice, in procesul de comunicare intervin asa-zisii insotitori permanenti ai vorbirii; unii lingvistici (intonatia, accentul), altii extralingvistici (gesturile, mimica). 3. Receptionarea mesajului Mesajul a ajuns la destinatar. Pe calea senzatiilor auditive sau vizuale nervii transporta influxul pana la cortex unde analizatorii corticali intra in actiune. Acum are loc descompunerea mesajului primit, respectiv decodificarea: in urma analizei la care e supus mesajul, se retine informatia purtata de semnal, continutul acestuia. Abia acum, pe bza memoriei, a stocului de cunostinte vechi, informatia noua e apreciata, sistematizata, ierarhizata, intr-un cuvant prelucrata. In urma acestui proces se poate spune ca mesajul receptionat a fost inteles. BIBLIOGRAFIE OBLIGATORIE: * * * INTRODUCERE IN LINGVISTICA – 1972, Bucuresti. * * * TRATAT DE LINGVISTICA GENERALA - 1971, Bucuresti, p.167-183. BIBLIOGRAFIE FACULTATIVA: GRAUR, Alexandru – 1971, Scrieri de ieri si de azi, Bucuresti. LYONS, John – 1995, Introducere in lingvistica teoretica, Bucuresti. MARTINET, André – 1970, Elemente de lingvistica generala, traducere si adaptare la limba româna de Paul Miclau, Bucuresti. SAUSSURE, Ferdinand de – 2000, Curs de lingvistica generala, Craiova. VRACIU, Ariton – 1980, Lingvistica generala si comparata, Bucuresti. WALD, Lucia – 1969, Progresul in limba. Scurta istorie a limbajului, Bucuresti. Intrebari de verificare: - Care sunt principalele curente filosofice privitoare la desfasurarea procesului de comunicare? - Care sunt principalele activitati de comunicare? - Ce este codul lingvistic si in ce consta emiterea mesajului? Explicati termenii de competenta lingvistica si performanta lingvistica. SEMNUL LINGVISTIC Inca din antichitate cuvintele au fost percepute ca semne, dar cel caruia lingvistica ii datoreaza o noua abordare a limbajului este lingvistul elvetian Ferdinand de Saussure. In celebrul sau Curs de lingvistica generala acesta dezvolta teoria semnului lingvistic. Acceptiile semnului lingvistic a) Semnul este numai complexul sonor al cuvintelor (similar semnelor de circulatie). Cuvintele sub forma lor sonora sau grafica sunt semne pentru intelesurile pe care le vechiculeaza. In acest caz semnul este unilateral. Aceasta acceptie este sustinuta in primul rand de acei specialisti care vad in limbaj un proces de semnalizare de gradul II (primul sistem de semnalizare este comun omului si animalelor si este alcatuit din senzatii, perceptii si reprezentari - cf. doctrinei lui I.P.Pavlov privitoare la cele doua sisteme de semnalizare). b) In ansamblul lor cuvintele sunt semne. Cuvantul ca semn are doua laturi denumite cu termeni speciali, stabiliti de Ferdinand de Saussure si deveniti apoi celebri. Latura acustica este numita "signifiant" semnificant, iar latura de inteles, conceptul e numit "signifié" semnificat. De fapt, la Saussure semnul este reprezentat de reunirea acestor doua laturi ale cuvantului (unitatile limbii inzestrate cu inteles sunt semne din doua laturi; sunetele luate izolat nu sunt semne). Semnul propriu structurii limbii este deci alcatuit din doua laturi. Se spune ca el este bilateral. Caracterul bilateral al semnului este luat in considerare si cercetat mai ales de lingvistii structuralisti europeni, care sunt nevoiti sa ia in considerare, din insesi necesitatile metodei, ambele laturi ale semnului. c) La un nivel abstract de cercetare, semnul poate fi conceput ca o simpla relatie stabilita intre semnificant si semnificat. Formula prin care este redata aceasta acceptie este urmatoarea: xRy (x este in relatie cu y) - unde x=semnificantul, y=semnificatul, R=relatia dintre cele doua laturi. Aici nu intereseaza ce exprima x sau y, trebuie stabilit doar ca raportul dintre cele doua elemente este o relatie semiotica. Aceasta acceptie, numita relationala, este proprie disciplinelor formale ca matematica si logica simbolica si este promovata de cei care isi consacra eforturile procesului de formalizare a limbii, folosind in acest scop procedeele logice sau matematice. Cele trei acceptii ale semnului lingvistic nu se exclud. Ele sunt oarecum complementare. Concluzii: Semnele lingvistice sunt unitati semnificative (inzestrate cu inteles) deosebite de foneme care sunt unitati distinctive. Ca unitati de baza ale limbii, semnele se manifesta in cadrul primei articulari, aceea conform careia orice fapt de experienta, orice nevoi pe care dorim sa le facem cunoscute altuia sunt analizate intr-un sir de unitati inzestrate fiecare cu o forma vocala si un inteles - conform lingvistului André Martinet. Unitatile minimale sunt numite morfeme (moneme la A.Martinet). Astfel, in enuntul: Nu/ ma /simt/ bine/ numarul morfemelor este egal cu cel al cuvintelor. Dar exista si semne complexe in care numarul cuvintelor este diferit de cel al morfemelor: Elev/ul cite/ste /roman/ul. La randul ei, forma vocala este analizata intr-un sir de unitati - foneme - fiecare contribuind la realizarea distinctiilor: bar se deosebeste de par, car, far, dar prin functia de diferentiere realizata de fonemele b, p, c, f, respectiv d. In aceasta consta cea de-a doua articulare a limbajului. Trasaturile fundamentale ale semnului lingvistic a) Semnul lingvistic este linear. Semnele limbii se desfasoara succesiv in vorbire, unitatile din cadrul ceieli de-a doua articulari nu se manifesta decat succesiv. Daca semnificantul cunoaste o manifestare strict lineara, nu acelasi lucru se poate spune despre semnificat; acesta este nelinear. Exista deci o asimetrie care caracterizeaza in genere raportul dintre cele doua laturi ale limbajului: expresia si continutul (corespunzatoare celor doua laturi ale semnului, semnificant si semnificat). b) Trasatura informationala. Limbajul este alcatuit din doua laturi: expresie si continut, din care prima seveste la exprimarea celei de-a doua. Cuvintele sunt semne, deci au o latura de semnificant si o latura de semnificat numai pentru ca ele au ca scop transmiterea unui mesaj. Aceasta comunicare se face prin manifestarea semnelor sub forma de semnale lineare, acustice sau grafice. c) Legatura dintre cele doua laturi ale limbajului, expresia si continutul, poate fi pusa in lumina si de o alta trasatura semiotica, de asa numitul arbitrar al semnului lingvistic. Forma vocala a cuvintelor este intamplatoare in raport cu intelesul acestora. Dar legatura dintre cele doua laturi ale limbajului are un caracter necesar si obiectiv. Aceasta necesitate insa se manifeasta fie prin semne arbitrare (nemotivate) - majoritare in orice limba - fie prin semne complexe, motivate. 4. Motivarea semnului lingvistic Intre semnul lingvistic si continutul denumit de el exista o legatura necesara, unul nu poate exista fara altul. a) Motivarea absoluta cuprinde acea categorie de cuvinte a caror forma sonora reproduce unele trasaturi ale continutului denumit. Aici intra: interjectiile: Ah! Oh! Vai! sunt legate in mod spontan de anumite stari afective; onomatopeele reproduc sunete si zgomote din mediul inconjurator: cucurigu, cucu, trosc, zdronc; ele au insusirea de a trezi imaginea concreta a unui lucru sau fenomen; cuvintele cu simbolism fonetic contin numai unele sunete care amintesc de caracteristicile obiectului: a inghiti, a sughita, a miorlai evoca partial fenomenele denumite; ele sunt mai frecvente decat interjectiile si onomatopeele si cuprind si cuvinte ce au primit, din cauza unor imbinari de sunete - (a)rl, (a)rt - considerate "inestetice" pentru vorbitorii de limba romana, sensuri peiorative: scafarlie, toparlan, martoaga etc. b) Motivarea relativa nu cuprinde semne care sa evoce prin structura lor fonetica anumite obiecte sau fenomene. Este vorba de cuvinte a caror forma poate fi explicata prin alte semne. Despre astfel de cuvinte care amintesc prin structura lor de alte cuvinte (ca aspect sonor sau inteles) se spune ca au forma interna. In aceasta categorie intra: cuvinte derivate de la alte cuvinte cu ajutorul prefixelor sau sufixelor: ghiocel < ghioc (vezi si fr. perce-neige "strapunge zapada", engl. snowdrop "picatura de zapada"); cuvinte compuse ce se bazeaza, de obicei, pe o comparatie sau o metafora: ciubotica-cucului, mierea-ursului, engl. do-nothing, rom. pierde-vara etc.; aceste cuvinte sunt extrem de numeroase in limbi care folosesc curent compunerea, ca germana, maghiara sau rusa. BIBLIOGRAFIE OBLIGATORIE: * * * INTRODUCERE IN LINGVISTICA – 1972, Bucuresti, p.43-51. * * * TRATAT DE LINGVISTICA GENERALA - 1971, Bucuresti, p.183-211. BIBLIOGRAFIE FACULTATIVA: GRAUR, Alexandru – 1971, Scrieri de ieri si de azi, Bucuresti. LYONS, John – 1995, Introducere in lingvistica teoretica, Bucuresti. MARTINET, André – 1970, Elemente de lingvistica generala, traducere si adaptare la limba româna de Paul Miclau, Bucuresti. SAUSSURE, Ferdinand de – 2000, Curs de lingvistica generala, Craiova. VRACIU, Ariton – 1980, Lingvistica generala si comparata, Bucuresti. * * ELEMENTE DE LINGVISTICA STRUCTURALA – 1967, Bucuresti. Intrebari de verificare: - Care sunt acceptiile semnului lingvistic? - Explicati acceptia bilaterala a semnului lingvistic. - In ce consta a doua articulare a limbajului? - Care sunt trasaturile fundamentale ale semnului lingvistic? Explicati arbitrariul semnului lingvistic. - Dati exemple de cuvinte motivate absolut si de cuvinte motivate relativ. - Care sunt cauzele pierderii motivarii? METODA COMPARATIVA-ISTORICA 1. Istoric. Lingvistica stiintifica propriu-zisa a fost creata la inceputul secolului al XIX-lea. Calea spre crearea lingivsticii a fost deschisa prin descoperirea de catre filologii europeni a limbii sanscrite (limba literara a vechilor indieni cu texte scrise in primul mileniu i.Hr., dar care circulau oral; aceste texte sunt anterioare textelor grecesti din a doua jumatate a aceluias imileniu). Astfel, in 1776 William Jones sustine, intr-o comuncare tinuta la Calcutta, ca sanscrita prezinta o asemanare atat de mare cu latina si greaca incat trebuie sa credem ca ele provin dintr-un izvor comun, care probabil nu mai exista. In 1816 germanul Franz Bopp a publicat prima lucrare de gramatica comparativa a mai multor limbi inrudite (sanscrita, greaca, latina, limbile germanice). Danezul Rasmus Rask si germanul Jakob Grimm pun bazele istoriei limbilor germanice, iar rusul Alexandr Hristtoforovici Vostokov pune bazele istoriei limbilor slave. Abia in 1836 germanul Friederich Diez a aplicat metoda la studiul limbilor romanice. Metoda comprativ-istorica a ramas pana astazi principalul procedeu de studiere a istoriei limbilor. 2. Scopul metodei Metoda comparativ-istorica reprezinta un ansamblu de procedee care permit ca, prin compararea evolutiei unor limbi inrudite, sa se traga concluzii parivitoare la perioadele pentru care nu exista texte. Cu ajutorul acestei metode se poate reconstitui limba-baza (limba care sta la baza unui grup de limbi inrudite), in cazul in care ea nu a fost atestata (de exemplu germana comuna, slava comuna sau indo-europeana) sau se pot reconstitui unele unitati ale ei care nu s-au pastrat in texte. Metoda comparativ-istorica ofera datele necesare realizarii unei clasificari genealogice. 3. Principiile metodei Metoda comparativ-istorica are drept material limbile inrudite, pentru ca numai in cazul limbilor provenind din acelasi izvor formele sunt comparabile in detaliile lor, iar asemanarile au valoare istorica. Forma materiala de manifestare a inrudirii este asemanarea, cu atat mai mare cu cat limbile s-au desprins de mai putina vreme din limba-baza. Nu este vorba de o asemanare generala, ci de asemanari de detaliu, in forma sonora si in sensul radacinilor si al afixelor. Asemanarea cuvintelor si a formelor gramaticale este un indiciu al originii comune a mai multor limbi datorita unei trasaturi specifice a limbii, si anume caracterul arbitrar al formei sonore in raport cu sensul exprimat. Este vorba de faptul ca in limbi diferite, si chiar in aceeasi limba, acelasi concept poate avea denumiri diferite. Daca in limba nu ar domina acest principiu, toate limbile s-ar asemana intre ele. In conditiile arbitrarului semnului lingvistic, cand teoretic e posibil ca limbile sa difere una de alta, coincidentele de forma si sens se explica prin originea comuna a limbilor. De exemplu: asemanarea cuvantului romanesc foc cu it. fuoco, sp.fuego, fr. feu se explica prin inrudirea acestor limbi. De la procedeul comparararii formelor asemanatoare se excud interjectiile, onomatopeele, cuvintele infantile (acestea sunt cuvinte motivate) si imprumuturile. Importante sunt asemanarile din nucleul fondului principal lexical si la formele gramaticale. Cel mai important argument il reprezinta asemanarea formelor neregulate (foarte vechi prin insasi neregularitatea lor) la cuvinte dintre cele mai uzuale. Astfel, nici hazardul, nici imprumutul ci numai originea comuna poate explica prezenta in limbile indo-europene vechi a unor forme ca: skr. (sanscrita) asti, lat. est, got. (gotica) ist, v.sl. (vechea slava) iesti "este" skr. santi, lat. sunt, got. sind, v.sl. santa "sunt" Pe baza asemanarilor la cuvinte din fondul principal si la afixe gramaticale se pot stabili grupele de limbi inrudite. Aceasta este o faza care preceda aplicarea metodei comparativ-istorice. In etapa urmatoare se delimiteaza fondul comun de elemente provenite si transmise din limba-baza. Stabilirea corecta a etimologiei este ajutata de faptul ca modificarile produse in latura sonora a limbii au caracter regulat si pot fi formulate ca legi fonetice. Acesta principiu al metodei poate fi enuntat astfel: datorita regularitatilor schimbarilor fonetice, intr-un grup de limbi inrudite cuvintele provenite din acelasi etimon (cuvantul din limba-baza) prezinta corespondente fonetice care se repeta la sunete identice. Urmatorul exemplu se bazeaza pe elementul latin din limbile romanice. lat. octo > rom.opt, it.otto, fr.huit, sp.ocho lacte > rom.lapte, it.latte, fr.lait, sp.leche nocte > rom.noapte, it.notte, fr.nuit, sp.noche Conform acestui exemplu, putem stabili o serie de corespondente fonetice intre grupurile de sunete provenite din lat. ct: rom. pt ii corespunde grupul it. tt, fr. it, sp. ch. Intrucat legile fonetice sunt limitate in timp, elementele imprumutate nu mai sufera influenta acelorasi transformari (de exemplu neologismele nocturn, lactat, octava etc. pastreaza grupul ct din latina pentru ca ele nu au fost mostenite, deci nu se supun legii fonetice enuntate). 4. Reconstructia Reconstructia este procedeul prin care se poate reconstitui limba-baza sau unitati ale ei care nu sunt atestate. Acest procedeu da rezultate cu atat mai valoroase cu cat perioada de timp care separa epoca diversificarii limbii comune de primele atestari ale limbilor care provin din ea este mai scurta. Pentru reconstructia etimonului din limba baza se aleg formele cele mai vechi din limbile inrudite; se compara invelisurile fonetice - fonem cu fonem -, se tine seama de legile fonetice ale fiecarei limbi precum si de unele legi fonetice cu caracter mai general. Exemplu de reconstructie a numeralului zece: sunt toate motivele sa se creada ca numeralele - mai ales cele simple - reprezinta in fiecare limba unele din cele mai vechi forme gramaticale. In acelasi timp, materialul de forme atestate si asemanatoare intre ele este suficient de bogat. Astfel, zece are urmatoarele forme in cateva dintre limbile indo-europene vechi: gr. deka, lat. decem, got. taihun, skr. dasa Se poate stabili ca prima litera in cuvantul ce desemna numeralului zece in indo-europeana era d, tinandu-se cont de faptul ca in limbile germanice t provine din d; al doilea sunet este peste tot e (ai in gotica se citea e, iar in sanscrita a provenea tot din e); urmatorul sunet este k (in gotica h provine din k, iar in latina se citea dekem). Probleme mai mari apar in legatura cu ultimul sunet. Se stie din istoria fiecarei limbi in parte ca, in anumite contexte fonetice, consoana m favorizeaza aparitia unei vocale; astfel, in sanscrita si in greaca m dezvolta vocala a, in gotica un, iar in latina e(m). Stiind acestea s-a presupus ca ultimul sunet este m. Reconstructia numeralului din indo-europeana devine astfel *dekm (asteriscul atrage atentia ca este vorba de o forma reconstruita). Procedeul reconstructiei se foloseste de mai bine de un secol; rezultatele s-au corectat mereu pe masura ce s-au elaborat gramatici istorice ale fiecarei limbi indo-europene, s-au descoperit texte in limbi indo-europene necunoscute (toharica, hitita), s-au descifrat textele cretano-miceniene, iar geografia lingvistica a permis o cronologie mai exacta a formelor din fiecare limba. Principala problema a reconstructiei o reprezinta realitatea formelor obtinute. Se poate admite ca forma reconstruita aproximeaza in mai mare masura forma reala daca ea s-a realizat pe baza unui material mai bogat. Cu mai multa exactitate poate fi reconstruit sistemul fonetic, deoarece aici se opereaza cu unitati monoplane, in numar redus (cateva zeci) si care s-au transformat in fiecare limba in mod regulat, dupa anumite legi. Greutati numeroase apar in determinarea sensurilor radacinilor. Nu se pot stabili corespondente semantice stricte; nu se pot formula legi ale evolutiei semantice, sensurile noi coexista vreme indelungata cu cele vechi. Se poate crede ca in multe cazuri evolutia semantica s-a produs de la sensuri concrete la sensuri mai abstracte. Putem sa ne imaginam limba indo-europeana, spunea A. Meillet, ca pe un idiom in care predomina termenii cu sens concret si care notau detalii ale obiectelor uzuale, dar sarac in termeni cu sens generic. In ceea ce priveste morfologia, aceasta este un sector stabil si foarte putin penetrabil, asa incat ofera un material valoros pentru stabilirea inrudirii. Dar in cursul istoriei dispar unele desinente sau sufixe, de aceea morfologia unei limbi nu poate fi reconstruita in toate detaliile ei. Cele mai mari greutati apar in sintaxa. In primul rand materialele sintactice nu sunt de ajutor in stabilirea inrudirii dintre limbi deoarece imbinarea de cuvinte este motivata logic si, ca atare, formatii sintactice identice pot aparea in mod indepenedent. Metoda comparativ-istorica nu poate, prin urmare, reconstitui limba indo-europeana asa cum a fost ea vorbita; ea poate stabili numai un sistem de corespondente intre limbile care deriva din ea. BIBLIOGRAFIE OBLIGATORIE: * * * INTRODUCERE IN LINGVISTICA – 1972, Bucuresti, p.12-22. * * * TRATAT DE LINGVISTICA GENERALA - 1971, Bucuresti, p.73-102. BIBLIOGRAFIE FACULTATIVA: GRAUR, Alexandru – 1971, Scrieri de ieri si de azi, Bucuresti. GRAUR, Alexandru – 1977, Scurt istoric al lingvisticii, Bucuresti. MARTINET, André – 1970, Elemente de lingvistica generala, traducere si adaptare la limba româna de Paul Miclau, Bucuresti. SAUSSURE, Ferdinand de – 2000, Curs de lingvistica generala, Craiova. VRACIU, Ariton – 1980, Lingvistica generala si comparata, Bucuresti. WALD, Lucia – 1969, Progresul in limba. Scurta istorie a limbajului, Bucuresti. * * ELEMENTE DE LINGVISTICA STRUCTURALA – 1967, Bucuresti. Intrebari de verificare: - Care sunt filologii care au pus bazele metodei comparativ-istorice? - Care sunt principiile metodei? - Ce este reconstructia? Dati exemple. - Este posibila reconstructia unei limbi (de exemplu limba indo-europeana)? Care sunt limitele metodei? DIVERSITATEA LIMBILOR Ceea ce frapeaza in primul rand in studiul limbilor este diversitatea lor, diferentele lingvistice care apar de la o tara la alta sau chiar de la o regiune la alte. Astfel diversitatea geografica a fost prima constatare facuta in lingvistica, ea a determinat forma initiala a cercetarii stiintifice avand ca obiect limba inca in Grecia antica (este adevarat insa ca grecii s-au limitat la varietatea dialectelor elenice). Dealtfel, in antichitate fiecare popor credea in superioritatea propriului idiom. Nu intamplator grecii, de exemplu, ii numeau pe oamenii de alta limba barbaros, indivizi care "bolborosesc". Multa vreme (si situatia aceasta nu a disparut total nici astazi) membrii unei colectivitati umane au trait cu impresia ca numai limba lor materna e "normala", celelalte fiind forme aberante. Recunoasterea egalitatii in drepturi a tuturor limbilor, indiferent de tipul lor structural si de nivelul dezvoltarii lor, a indreptat atentia lingvistilor in directia cercetarii formelor sub care se manifesta diversitatea limbilor si a cauzelor care i-au dat nastere. Limbile se deosebesc intre ele prin toate laturilr lor: fonetica, lexic, gramatica, ca si prin legile interne de evolutie. Se stie ca, in afara unor legi cu totul generale decurgand din trasaturile limbajului, legile lingvistice difera de la o familie la alta, de la limba la limba si chiar in cursul istoriei aceleiasi limbi. Fiecare limba transforma intr-un mod propriu materialul transmis din limba-baza. 1. Varietatea actuala a limbilor de pe glob se explica prin mai multi factori: descendenta din limbi-baza diferite, specificul dezvoltarii istorice a colectivelor de vorbitori etc. S-a formulat ipoteza ca limbajul a aparut pe glob intr-un singur punct; faptul ca antropologii au gasit urmele omului primitiv, in diferite etape ale existentei lui, in mai multe regiuni arata ca procesul formarii limbajului a durat o vreme foarte indelungata. Si in tot acest timp grupurile s-au scindat mereu. Aflate la mari distente intre ele, colectivele umane si-au faurit mijloace de comunicare sonore specifice. In lunga perioada a comunei primitive procesele de diversificare au avut o deosebita intensitate. In aceasta epoca au luat nastere marile familii de limbi de pe glob. Odata cu formarea statelor, diferentierea lingvistica scade in intensitate, fara a inceta insa. Unele familii de limbi - ca cea romanica - iau nastere in epoca istorica, la sfarsitul antichitatii. In societatile tribale separarea limbilor in dialecte si transformarea acestora in idiomuri de sine statatoare se produc pana in ultimele secole, dupa cum se constata din studiul limbilor amerindiene. 2. Limbile care provin din acelasi izvor au trasaturi comune, dar evolueaza in directie centrifuga datorita conditiilor specifice ale istoriei lor: sunt difertite, de la caz la caz, substratul, superstratul, ocupatiile vorbitorilor etc. In explicarea specificului lingvistic s-a facut adesea apel la conditiile naturale si spirituale de viata ale colectivitatilor umane. Problema a fost pusa in discutie inca din secolul al XVII-lea, cand se introduce conceptul de geniu al limbii, intelegandu-se prin aceasta formula partea din gramatica unei limbi care nu se incadra in sistemul logic universal. In secolul urmator aceasta problema a fost analizata de Condillac, pentru care le génie de la langue inseamna, intr-o interpretare mai lingvistica, un sistem particular de reprezentare semantica a raporturilor logice si gnoseologice dintre idei. Geniul limbii este pentru el un produs al geniului poporului si se manifesta mai ales in organizarea semnatica: "toute confirme donc que chaque langue exprime le caractére du peuple qui la parle" (apud TL, nota 5, p. 447). In Germania, Herder cauta se explice diversitatea fonetica a limbilor prin conditiile naturale de viata ale poporului, mentionand influenta climei, hranei, bauturii asupra organelor articulatorii. Formula "the genius of language" e intalnita si in lucrarile iluministilor englezi: geniul sau spiriul limbii corespunde spiritului national. Acest paralelism dus pana la identificare a fost preluat de intreaga directie idealist-romantica in lingvistica, dezvoltata in special in Germania. El ocupa un loc central in lucrarile lui Wilhelm von Humboldt, care a relevat raportul dintre limbaj - ca forma generala de activitate umana - si varietatea limbilor concrete, dintre unitatea laturii de continut a tuturor limbilor (manifestarea unei forte unice indreptata spre acelasi scop) si specificul laturii sonore si a sensului (produs al spiritului fiecarei natiuni). Ca forme de manifestare a limbajului, limbile au functiuni si scopuri comune, pe care insa le realizeaza in forme diferite. Multitudinea limbilor arata modul variat in care fiecare colectivitate percepe aceleasi obiecte ale realitatii. Specificul national se manifesta, dupa Humboldt, in forma interna a limbii, care e alcatuita din ansamblul sensurilor lexicale si gramaticale. Diferentele in forma interna se explica, pe de o parte, prin faptul ca forta creatoare a limbajului se manifesta in grade diferite, pe de alta parte, prin interventia sentimentelor si a fanteziei. Cuvintele nu reprezinta imagini ale obiectelor, ci impresiile produse de obiecte asupra spiritului fiecarei colectivitati. Dar, mai mult decat prin latura interna limbile se deosebesc intre ele prin latura lor fonetica, iar aici imbinarile sonore pot varia la infinit. Concluzia lingvistului german era aceea ca, intrucat diferentele in forma interna nu sunt destul de mari, iar cele din latura sonora sunt prea mari, singurul criteriu potrivit pentru clasificarea limbilor ramane cel propus de Fr. Schlegel - flexiunea. 3. Diferentele dintre limbi se manifesta, dupa cum am aratat, din epocile cele mai vechi. Ele s-au accentuat in anumite perioade si s-au atenuat in altele. Epoca moderna se caracterizeaza prin tendinta spre unificare lingvistica nu numai pe plan national, dar si international. Este vizibil procesul de formare a unui vocabular international datorita relatiilor tot mai stranse intre popoare si raspandirii rapide - prin mijloacele de informare moderne - a unor notiuni si a termenilor corespunzatori. Pastrand in scris (aproape) aceeasi forma, asemenea cuvinte se identifica usor si in vorbire, chiar daca se pronunta diferit de la o colectivitate la alta. In ceea ce priveste morfologia, s-a semnalat tendinta comuna spre analitism a limbilor indo-europene, raspandite astazi pe toate continentele. 4. Marea varietate a limbilor de pe glob ascunde insa in sine o dubla unitate - de structura si de origine. - Unitate de structura pentru ca, indiferent de gradul lor de dezvoltare, limbile trebuie sa indeplineasca aceleasi functiuni, sa exprime aceleasi procese logice ale gandirii. Tinand seama de functiunile limbii in societate, E. Sapir sublinia ca, din punctul de vedere al structurii, nu exista diferente transante intre o limba de civilizatie si o limba primitiva, intrucat si una si cealalta poseda insusirile esentiale ale limbajului: sistem fonetic, asocierea elementelor sonore cu un concept, capacitatea de a exprima formal raporturi. Intr-adevar, se observa ca varietatea lingvistica comporta grade diferite, in functie de nivelul de abstractizare. Ea se manifesta cel mai mult la nivelul vorbirilor individuale sau al uzului si mult mai putin la nivelul abstract al sistemului. - Unitate de origine pentru ca e neindoielnic ca limbile actuale deriva dintr-un numar redus de limbi primare, apartinand primelor comunitati umane. Observarea asemanarilor (mai ales din secolele XVII-XVIII) a dus la primele grupari ale limbilor, care s-au transformat ulterior in principalele clasificari lingvistice - cea tipologica (morfologica) si cea genealogica. CLASIFICAREA LIMBILOR Varietatea limbilor a fost un fapt constatat din cele mai vechi timpuri, de la primele contacte intre colectivitatile umane. Astfel, oamenii s-au lovit de consecintele practice ale diversitatii lingvistice - imposibilitatea intelegerii prin limbaj sonor. Dar, dupa ce au observat ca doua idiomuri sunt diferite, oamenii au fost tentati - aproape instinctiv - sa descopere analogiile dintre acestea. Taranii isi compara graiul cu cel din satul vecin; persoanele care vorbesc mai multe limbi remarca trasaturile comune acestora. Lucru curios, insa, stiinta a lasat sa treaca un timp destul de indelungat pana la utilizarea acestor constatari. Grecii, de exemplu, desi observasera asemanarile intre vocabularul latin si vocabularul limbii lor materne, nu au tras din acestea nici o concluzie lingvistica. Compararea limbilor si clasificarea lor au preocupat pe invatati la inceput in mod sporadic si intamplator. Aceasta se explica prin aceea ca numarul limbilor studiate era, chiar cu numai cu cateva secole in urma, restrans, iar cazurile in care una si aceeasi persoana se indeletnicea cu cercetarea mai multor limbi erau extrem de rare. Compararea limbilor presupune stabilirea atat a elementelor identice, cat si a celor diferite - sub anumite raporturi - din doua sau mai multe limbi, pentru a se putea trage concluzii cu privire la gradul de afinitate a lor. Studiul comparativ a limbilor - apare ca o continuare fireasca si necesara a cercetarii monografice a fiecarei limbi in parte. Exista doua criterii principale care pot fi puse la baza compararii limbilor: afinitatea genetica (materiala) si afinitatea structurala (formala). Intrucat dintre acestea primul era mai usor de sesizat, incercarile de claificare a limbilor facute inainte de secolul trecut se bazeaza in general pe inrudirea material-genetica a limbilor, iar autorii acestora pot fi considerati precursori ai lingvisticii comparative-istorice. A. CLASIFICAREA GENEALOGICA Prima incercare mai riguroasa de stabilire a unui grup de limbi inrudite a aparut in secolul al XVI-lea; aceasta a apartinea lui I. Scaliger care, in lucrarea Diatriba de Europaeorum linguis, arata ca exista 11 limbi de baza (apud TLG, p. 480). Tot in secolul al XVIII-lea (in a doua jumatate), problema inrudirii limbilor indo-europene se apropie in cea mai mare masura de adevarul stiintific, cand W. Jones, studiind manuscrisele sanscrite ai comparandu-le cu limbile indiene contemporane, a aratat apropierea dintre sanscrita, greaca, latina, limbile germanice, celtice, iraniene. Dar numai in secolul al XIX-lea, prin elaborarea metodei comparative-istorice, s-au stabilit relatiile de inrudire intre limbile europene. Prima lucrare de gramatica comparata apartine germanului Fr. Bopp. Apoi, independent unii de altii, germanul J. Grimm, danezul R. Rask si rusul A. H. Vostokov au publicat si ei lucrari importante de gramatica comparata. O buna clasificare genealogica nu este posibila fara ca in prealabil sa avem o descriere stiintifica a limbilor luate in considerare. Limbile inrudite provin dintr-un izvor comun, din care au mostenit o serie de trasaturi in structura lor gramaticala si in lexicul fundamental, folosit la exprimarea notiunilor elementare. In ansamblul lor aceste limbi alcatuiesc o familie. Ele au aparut in urma diferentierii dialectelor teritoriale ale uneia si aceleiasi limbi, numite limba comuna, protolimba, limba de origine, limba primara (= primitiva) sau limba-baza. Diferentierea limbii depinde in intregime de conditiile sociale, economice; ea este rezultatul expansiunii si izolarii unor parti componente ale comunitatii care vorbeste o anumita limba. Dialectele, pirzand legatura dintre ele si parcurgand conditii sociale diferite, in urma unui proces de evolutie indelungata si treptata, sunt supuse transformarilor, devenind cu vremea limbi de sine statatoare, dar inrudite intre ele. Fiecare familie de limbi se subimparte in unitati mai mici numite grupuri sau ramuri, termeni imprumutati din stiintele naturii. Iata principalele familii de limbi si ramurile acestora. I. Familia limbilor indo-europene Aceasta este familia cu numarul cel mai mare de vorbitori din lume: aproximativ jumatate din populatia globului. Ea cuprinde majoritatea limbilor vorbite in Europa, multe limbi din Asia; s-a extins in America si Australia. Limba comuna este neatestata si a fost numita conventional indo-europeana. Nu se cunoaste nici patria populatiilor indo-europene si nici perioada in care din indo-europeana s-au format limbile existente in epoca istorica. Tinand seama ca, la data celor mai vechi atestari, limbile indo-europene sunt mult deosebite una de alta si stiind ca modificarile lingvistice se produc foarte lent, se poate deduce ca perioada comunitatii indo-europene se plaseaza in urma cu multe mii de ani, in comuna primitiva. Dialectele limbii indo-europene s-au raspandit pe un teritoriu foarte vast si ulterior s-au transformat in limbi inrudite. Printre acestea unele prezinta asemanari mai mari si de aceea sunt grupate in ramuri. Dimpotriva, alte limbi ocupa o pozitie izolata. 1. Ramura limbilor indo-iraniene 1.1 Grupul limbilor indiene Limbile indiene sunt atestate in trei faze ale evolutiei lor: indiana veche, indiana medie si limbile indiene moderne. Indiana veche este cunoscuta sub doua forme diferite ca timp si baza dialectala: vedica si sanscrita. Vedica este limba celor mai cunoscute texte indiene, a imnurilor religioase Vedele (veda "stiinta"). Sanscrita, limba literara a operelor cu caracter laic (samskrta "prelucrat artistic"): Mahabharata, Ramayana si operele lui Kālidā. Indiana medie e reprezentata de limbi comune care s-au dezvoltat paralel cu sanscrita literara. Acestea sunt denumite cu termenul de prākrit (prakrt "natural" "popular"). In perioada meie au existat si limbi religioase dintre care celebra este pāli, folosita si astazi in unele tari ca limba a budismului. Limbile indiene moderne, formate prin jurul anului 1000 e.n. sunt vorbite de aproximativ 400 de milioane (in 1961). Cea mai raspandita limba neoindiana este hindustana cu doua forme literare: hindi - din 1947 limba de stat a Uniunii Indiene si urdu. Alte limbi indiene moderne: bengali, bihari, panjabi, asami, gujorati, sindhi, kashmiri. Tot limba indiana este si limba tiganeasca (limba romilor) care s-a separat de restul limbilor indiene din secolul al V-lea. 1.2. Grupul limbilor iraniene (persane) Limbile iraniene sunt foarte apropiate de cele indiene, indreptatind ideea ca ele s-au format din dialectele unei limbi unice - din indo-iraniana de baza. Limbile vechi iraniene sunt cunoscute din documente izolate. Primele texte de limba iraniana sunt scrise in vechea persana, cunoscuta prin inscriptii cuneiforme din vremea regilor Ahemenizi (secolele 6-4 i.e.n.). Avestica este limba unor texte ale religiei mazdeice, creata de marele reformator Zarathustra. Limbile iraniene medii se extind pe perioada dintre secolele 4-3 i.e.n. si secolele 8-9 e.n. si cuprind grupul occidental si grupul oriental. In grupul occidental intra sogdiana, saka, horezmica. Din grupul oriental se cunoaste limba parta si persana medie. Limbile iraniene moderne (din secolul 9): Persana este cea mai importanta dintre limbile vorbite astazi; este limba oficiala in Iran, dar folosita ca limba materna de 10 milioane de vorbitori. Primele documente de limba moderna dateaza din secolul al IX-lea. In secolul al X-lea limba literara este ilustrata prin opera marelui poet Firdusi, care a scris Cartea regilor si a lui Omar Khayam. In sud-estul Iranului si in Beluscistn se foloseste limba beluciana. Alte limbi iraniene actuale: tadjika, afghana, oseta, kurda. 2. Ramura limbilor italice Cuprinde doua grupuri: latino-falisc si osco-umbrian. Limba latina, vorbita la inceput pe un teritoiru restrans in jurul Romei, a inlaturat cu vremea celelalte limbi de pe teritoirul Italiei (osca, umbriana, falisca, etrusca) si s-a extins odata cu cresterea puterii romane, pe un teritoriu imens, ca limba oficiala a Imperiului Roman si ca mijloc international de intelegere. Cel mai vechi text latin este o scurta inscriptie pe o fibula de aur de pe la anul 600 i.e.n. Asupra perioadelor istoriei latinei (in corelatie cu cele ale literaturii si ale vietii socio-politice) nu exista acord unanim. Se pot propune urmatoarele (ELIR, p. 174-175): - latina arhaica (sec. 6 i.e.n. - sfarsitul sec. 3 i.e.n.); - latina preclasica (sfarsitul sec. 3 i.e.n. - sec. 1 i.e.n.) caracterizata prin constituirea limbii literare normate; - latina clasica (mijlocul sec. 1 i.e.n. - sec. 1 e.n.), epoca apogeului limbii literare, fata de care limba vorbita cunoaste o evolutie divergenta rapida; - latina preclasica (sec. 1. e.n. - cca 200 e.n.), epoca diferentierii crescande dintre limba literara si limba vorbita; - latina tarzie (cca 200; pentru limba scrisa pana in 800; pentru aspectul vorbit - pana in 600, data care marcheaza conventional inceputul diversificarii romanice); crestinismul da nastere unei noi variante, latina crestina, dezvoltata paralel cu limba literara traditionala; - latina medievala dupa 800, pana in secolul XV - bazata pe o incercare de revigorare a normelor latinei clasice folosita ca limba de cultura; - neo-latina - incepand din Renastere, se dezvolta paralel (nu fara interferente) cu prelungirile latinei medievale. 3. Ramura limbilor romanice Limbile romanice ocupa o mare intindere, din Peninsula Iberica pana la Marea Neagra. Ele sunt descendente din latina, formate prin diversificarea si evolutia neintreupta a latinei vorbite, asa-numita latina vulgara, in cea mai mare parte a teritoriilor provincilor romanizate ale Imperiului Roman. In cadrul familiei indo-europene, limbile romanice au, datorita extinderii lor in regiunile din afara continentului european, cel mai mare numar de vorbitori - cca 800 milioane, ca limba materna si secunda. Clasificarea limbilor romanice a constituit si constituie una dintre preocuparile centrale ale romanistilor. Nu exista nici pana astazi o clasificare unanim acceptata. Astazi sunt general recunoscute ca limbi romanice romana, dalmata (grupul oriental), italiana, sarda, occitana, franceza, catalana, spaniola, portugheze, reto-romana (grupul occidental). Limba romana, limba romanica orientala (grupul balcanoromanic - dupa unii cercetatori gr. Apenino-balcanic, italo-balcanic, traco-iliroromanic). Este vorbita de peste 25 milioane de vorbitori (ca limba materna) in Romania, Moldova, Ucraina, Bulgaria, Iugoslavia, Ungaria, Albania, Grecia si, de catre emigranti, in Canada, SUA, America Latina, Australia, Israel, Turcia etc. Este limba oficiala in Romania si Republica Moldova. Prima atestare documentara dateaza din 1521. Are patru dialecte: unul nord-dunarean (daco-roman) cu care se confunda limba romana in sens restrans si trei sud-dunarene (meglenoroman, istroroman, aroroman). romanizarea a fost rapida si intensa, in ciuda duratei mai mici a stapanirii romane si a pozitiei periferice in Romania. Epoca de formare sau de constituire a identitatii romanice este controversata: secolele 5-7/8. se admite ca punct de reper inceputul influentei efective a limbii slave. Dalmata, limba romanica orientaa disparuta la sfarsitul secolului 19, vorbita pe coasta Dalmatiei (azi in Croatia, Bosnia si Hertegovina). Formarea dalmatei este consecinta lingvistica a cuceririi de catre romani a triburilor indo-europene ale ilirilor care locuiau regiunea din mileniul I i.e.n. Ultimul vorbitor, Tuone Udina (mort in 1898), a reprezentat principala sursa de cunoastere a dalmatei. Italiana, limba romanica occidentala, grupul italo-romanic; aproximativ 60 milioane de vorbitori. Este limba oficiala in Italia, San Marino, Vatican, Elvetia. Limba uzuala in Franta (Corsica, Alpi, Coasta Dalmata), Monaco, Argentina, Brazilia, Canada, SUA, Etiopia, Libia, Somalia. Este limba de cultura in Malta. Are trei grupuri dialectale mari: septentrional, toscan si centro-meridional. Cel mai vechi document de limba italiana dateaza din 960. Dialectul toscan este cel ce a stat la baza formarii limbii italiene literare. Sarda, limba romanica din grupul italoromanic; aproximativ un milion de vorbitori, in cea mai mare parte bilingvi (italiana). Este vorbita in Italia, in insula Sardinia. Ocupa o pozitie aparte intre Romania orientala si Romania occidentala. Se prezinta astazi sub forma unui conglomerat de graiuri. Nu a atins stadiul de limba standard, este o limba populara nescrisa; unii o considera dialect italian. Occitana (langue d'oc, provensala), limba romanica occidentala, grupul galoromanic; aproximativ 8 milioane vorbitori (dintre care eventual 1-2 milioane activi insa varstnici in zone rurale) - nici un monolingv (majoritatea franceza). Este vorbita in sudul Frantei (= Midi, zone din Monaco, N-E Spaniei). Are, dupa unii cercetatori pozitie intermediara intre grupul galoromanic si iberoromanic. Franceza, limba romanica occidentala; grupul galoromanic; 115 milioane de vorbitori. Limba oficiala in Franta, Andorra (alaturi de spaniola si catalana), Belgia (alaturi de flamanda), Elvetia (alaturi de germana, italiana, reto-romana), Italia (provincia Valle d'Aosta - alaturi de italiana), Luxemburg (alaturi de luxemburgheza), Marea Britanie (in Insulele Normande - in insula Jersey alaturi de engleza, uzuala in celelalte), Monaco. In America: limba oficiala in Canada (alaturi de engleza) si Haiti; limba uzuala in Barbados si SUA. In Africa: limba oficiala in Benin, Burkina - Fasso, Bermude, Camerun, Congo, Gabon, Madagascar, Niger, Senegal, Tago, Zair etc; limba uzuala in Algeria, Maroc, Tunisia. In Asia: limba uzuala in Laos, Liban. Este limba oficiala la ONU. Cel mai vechi text de limba franceaza dateaza din 842. Dialecte: normand, picard, valon, champenois, loren, potevin, gallo, angevin. In istoria limbii franceze se disting mai multe etape: franceza veche (842 - sec. 14); franceza medie (sec. 14 - sec. 16); franceza moderna (franceza clasica - din sec. 17 - perioada de fixare a structurilor lingvistice). Limba franceza literara s-a format pe baza dialectului vorbit in regiunea Îlle de France (capitala Paris). Catalana, limba romanica occidentala, grupul iberoromanic; aprox. 8 milioane vorbitori din estul Spaniei (in Catalonia - capitala la Barcelona), in insulele Baleare, in sudul Frantei. In Italia este limba oficiala in Andorra (alaturi de franceza si spaniola). Vorbita de aprox. 26% din populatia Spaniei. Primele texte dateaza din secolul 12. Este considerata "limba punte" intre grupul iberoromanic si galoromanic. Spaniola, limba romanica occidentala, grupul iberoromanic, aprox. 300 milioanede vorbitori. Este limba romanica cea mai bine reprezentata din punctul de vedere al numarului de vorbitori si al expansiunii teritoriale (ocupa locul 4 in lume dupa chineza, engleza, hindi). Limba spaniola este limba oficiala in Spania, Andorra, Argentina, Bolivia, Chile, Columbia, Costa Rica, Cuba, Ecuador, Guatemala, Guineea ecuatoriala, Honduras, Mexic, Nicaragua, Panama, Paraguay, Peru, Republica Dominicana, Salvador, SUA (statele New Mexico si Puerto Rico - alaturi de engleza), Uruguay, Venezuela. Este limba oficiala la ONU. Are trei dialecte primare actuale (aragonez, asturoleonez, castilian) si unul disparut (mozarab). Cele mai vechi documente de limba spaniola (printre care poemul epic Cidul) dateaza de pe la jumatatea secolului 12. limba spaniola literara s-a format pe baza dialectului castilian. Portugheza, limba romanica occidentala, grupul iberoromanic; peste 186 milioane vorbitori. Este limba oficiala in portugalia si in diferite state care au facut parte din fostul imperiu colonial portughez: Brazilia, Angola, Mozambic, Guineea-Bissau, Capul Verde etc. se mai vorbeste in Spania si, de catre emigranti, in SUA, Canada, in foste colonii portugheze din Asia. Are doua dialecte initiale, dintre care unul a disparut. Primul document de limba portugheza dateaza de la sfarsitul secolului 12. cel mai vestit monument literar de limba portugheza - Lusiadele de Camoens. Reto-romana - nume dat unor grupuri de dialecte romanice, a caror unitate a fost sustinuta prima data de G. I. Ascoli, dar care a fost si este adesea contestata de multi lingvisti. este vorbita in Elvetia, Italia (in nord) de cca 830 000 de vorbitori. Alte grupuri de dialecte: occidental (romansa), central (retic central) si oriental (friulan). Din 1938 romansa este recunoscuta ca limba nationala in Elvetia (cantonul Graubünden). 4. Ramura limbilor celtice Limbile celtice sunt vorbite in insulele din vestul Europei de descendentii vechilor celti. In mileniul I i.e.n. acestia ocupau tot centrul Europei. Impinsi in partea de vest a continentului, apoi in insulele brutanice, in cele din urma celtii au fost absorbiti de romani. Singura limba celtica de pe continent in vremea cuceririi romane (secolul I i.e.n.) era galica, cu texte datand din primele secole i.e.n. Galica a fost parasita treptat odata cu cucerirea Galiei de catre romani, lasand urme in lexicul limbii franceze, mai ales in toponimie. In prezent exista urmatoarele limbi celtice: Irlandeza, vorbita de cca 1 milion de oameni; primele texte sunt niste inscriptii din secolele 5 si 6. ocuparea insulei de catre englezi timp de 8 secole (sec. 12-20) a dus la inlocuirea traptata a irlandezei cu engleza. Astazi in Republica Irlanda invatarea irlandezei este obligatorie. Scotiana este vorbita de aprox. 130 000 de oameni, majoritatea bilingvi. Ea este limba unei populatii irlandeze care a venit in Scotia in secolul 5 e.n. Evoluand independent de irlandeza timp de cateva secole, limba a capatat o fizionomie aparte; nu e atestata insa inainte de secolul 16. Limba manx, pe cale de disparitie, e vorbita de cateva sute de locuitori ai insulei Man. Ea pare mai diferita de irlandeza decat scotiana. Galeza a vorbita in Tara Galilor de circa 700 000 de oameni. Este idiomul celtic cel mai bogat si mai evoluat. Primele monumente literare dateaza din secolul 12, dar compunerea lor a fost anterioara. Bretona e vorbita de urmasii celtilor care, sub presiunea anglo-saxonilor, s-au instalat in secolele 5-7 in regiunea franceza Bretagne. Din cei aproximativ 1 500 000 de vorbitori, marea majoritate este bilingva, cunoscand si franceza. 5. Ramura limbilor germanice Limbile germanice sunt raspandite in partea de apus si de nord a continentului european. Limba germanica comuna nu este atestata in scris. Din cea mai veche faza cunoscuta (secolele 3-4 e.n.) limbile germanice formeaza tei grupuri distincte: 5.1. Grupul de rasarit este reprezentat de gotica, limba unor populatii venite din partile Vistulei. Gotica este cunoscuta prin cateva fragmente din Biblia tradusa de misionarul crestin Wulfila in secolul 4. Acesta a creat alfabetul gotic alcatuit din 27 de litere, bazat pe cel grec si completat cu semne imprumutate din alfabetul latin si cel runic. Din limba gotica s-au pastrat vreo 80 de cuvinte. 5.2. Grupul de nord sau scandinav Pana in secolul 8, cand in istoria popoarelor nordice incepe perioada cnoscuta sub numele de "epoca vikingilor" (sec. 9-11), in toata Scandinavia se vorbea o limba unica. Primele texte in aceasta limba, numita vechea nordica - cea mai veche limba germanica atestata - dateaza din secolul 3 e.n. si ele sunt reprezentate de inscriptii in caractere runice. Unitatea limbii vechi nordice tine pana in secolul 9, cand diferentierile dialectale se accentueaza, fapt care a dus treptat la formarea celor patru limbi: la vest - islandeza si norvegiana si la est - daneza si suedeza. Islandeza are aproximativ 150 000 de vorbitori. Este cea mai arhaica dintre limbile scandinave. Fiind izolata in insula (Islanda a fost populata la sfarsitul secolului 9 cu colonisti adusi din vestul Norvegiei), ea s-a mentinut fara schimbari esentiale pana astazi. In evul mediu islandeza s-a bucurat de cel mai mare prestigiu intre limbile literare. Literatura islandeza, incepand cu secolul 10, a fost reprezentata de opere artistice valoroase, cum este colectia de legende Edda. Norvegiana este vorbita de aproximativ 4 500 000 de oameni. Stapanirea Norvegiei de catre Danemarca timp de trei secole a impus daneza ca limba oficiala; norvegiana n-a mai existat ca limba literara ci doar ca un grup de dialecte locale pana in secolul 18. Daneza literara din Norvegia, influentata de dialectele norvegiene, a devenit cu vremea o limba noua, deosebita de cea daneza. Aceasta a fost numita dano-norvegiana sau, pur si simplu, norvegiana si e folosita pana azi ca limba oficiala. Daneza are 5 milioane de vorbitori. Cele mai vechi documente in daneza sunt inscriptii cu caractere runice, datand din secolul al XI-lea. Primele texte literare au caracter dialectal. In secolul al XVI-lea, raspandirea cartilor tiparite si Reforma au contribuit in mare masura la stabilirea normelor limbii literare. Astazi, daneza este folosita, in afara Danemarcei, in relatiile oficiale in Islanda, in insulele Faeroerne, in Groenlanda (alaturi de eschimosa). Suedeza este cea mai raspandita limba scandinava. Ea este vorbita de circa 9 milioane de oameni. Primele documente in limba suedeza, in alfabet latin, sunt reprezentate de texte de legi din secolul al XIV-lea. 5.3 Grupul de vest Este cel mai numeros si, spre deosebire de cel bordic, si-a pierdut unitatea initiala, asa incat astazi diferentele intre limbile care apartin acestui grup sunt mult mai mari decat intre limbile nordice. Din acest grup fac parte: Germana de sus sau germana propriu-zisa, cu aprox. 100 milioane vorbitori (ca limba materna). Este limba oficiala in Germania, Austria, Elvetia, Liechtenstein. Se mai vorbeste in Franta (Alsacia si Lorena), Italia Alto Adige), Danemarca, Luxemburg, Rusia, ex-Iugoslavia, Cehia, Romania. Unul dintre cele mai vechi documente este poemul eroic Cantecul lui Hildebrand din secolul IX. Cel mai important monument de limba de la inceputul perioadei germane moderne este traducerea Bibliei de catre Luther. Cunoaste mari diferentieri dialectale de aceea vorbitorii de dialecte diferite nu se pot intelege decat cu ajutorul limbii literare. Tot de germana de sus tine limba idis, provenita dintr-un dialect al germanei medii vorbit de o pupulatie evreiasca nevoita sa emigreze din Germania in secolul XIV. Numarul vorbitorilor de idis este nesigur si difera de la o susra la alta. Astazi, cifra se estimeaza de la 1 milion (ca limba materna) la 5 milioane. Din germana de jos s-au format olandeza si flamanda si limba afrikaans (=limba burilor). Olandeza are peste 11 milioane de vorbitori. Din secolul al XVI-lea se dezvolta o literatura bogata si variata. Flamanda este vorbita de aprox. 4 milioane de oameni in Belgia si 200 000 in Franta. Este apropiata de olandeza si este limba oficiala in Belgia. Afrikaans este limba olandeza adusa de o populatie de olandezi, hughenoti francezi si germani in africa in secolul al XVII-lea. Este limba oficiala (alaturi de engleza) in republica Sud-Africana. Frizona are circa 400 000 de vorbitori (in Olanda, nord-vestul Germaniei si o parte din Danemarca). Are trei grupuri dialectale. Engleza se bucura de cel mai mare prestigiu intre limbile germanice. E greu de stabilit numarul exact al vorbitorilor de limba engleza; intre 250-300 milioane ca limba moderna, dar statisticile engleze dau o cifra de 700 milione de vorbitori, inclusiv ca limba secundara. Engleza a fost adusa pe teritoriul Angliei intre secolele V-VI de catre unele triburi din nordul Germaniei (anglo-saxonii). Inaintea venirii lor, pe teritoriul Angliei se vorbeau limbi celtice. Cele mai vechi texte dateaza din secolul VII (Beowulf). Limba literara se bazeaza pe dialectul londonez. Este limba oficiala sau principala in: Marea Britanie, Irlanda, SUA, Canada, Australia, Noua Zeelanda, India, Filipine, Jamaica, alte zone din Asia si Africa, este limba oficiala la ONU si ocupa locul doi in lume ca numar de vorbitori. 6.Ramura limbilor slave In comparatie cu limbile germanice cele romanice, limbile slave au un caracter mai arhaic, mai conservator. Limbile slave au la baza o limba comuna, numita conventional slava comuna, neatestata. Cea mai veche forma atestata este slava veche (sau slava bisericeasca), limba veche literara a slavilor, in care calugarii Chiril si Metodiu au tradus (in sec. IX) texte religioase din greceste, intr-un alfabet creat de ei pe baza celui grecesc. Limbile slave se impart in trei grupuri: 6.1. Grupul de est cuprinde rusa, ucraineana, bielorusa. Cel mai important monument al limbii slave de rasarit este Cantecul despre oastea lui Igor (sec. XII). Cele trei ramificatii s-au constituit ca limbi independente abia in secolul al XIV-lea sau al XV-lea. Rusa este cea mai raspandita limba slava (si din motive politice). ea este vorbita de 120 milioane de oameni (ca limba materna), dar este cunoscuta de peste 265 milioane. Este limba oficiala la ONU. Ucraineana (ruteana) are 35-37 milioane de vorbitori (surse diferite). Limba literara s-a format in secolul al XVIII-lea. Bielorusa este vorbita de 8-10 milioane de oameni (surse diferite) in Belarus si Polonia. S-a constituit ca limba literara in secolul al XIX-lea. 6.2. Grupul de vest cuprinde polona, ceha, slovaca, polaba (disparuta), soraba, casuba. Limbile slave de vest sunt mai putin unitare decat cele de sud si est. Sunt atestate din secolul al XII-lea - ceha, secolul al XIII-lea - polona. 6.3. Grupul de sud: bulgara, macedoneana, sarba, croata, slovena. Are cele mai vechi texte slave (secolul IX). 7. Din limbile baltice (care sunt foarte apropiate de cele slave la fonetica, gramatica, derivare si vocabular) fac parte: lituaniana si letona, cu monumente literare din sec. al XVI-lea. Ni s-au mai pastrat texte din secolul al XV-lea - al XVII-lea in limba prusiana veche, asimilata complet, spre sfarsitul sec. XVII, de neamurile germanice. Deosebit de importanta pentru gramatica comparata a limbilor indo-europene este lituaniana (prin caracterul arhaic al structurii morfologice si al foneticii). Intre limbile slave, baltice si germanice exista un numar destul de mare de afinitati lingvistice (in primul rand, morfologice si lexicale). Aceste relatii le intrec, sub raport cantitativ si calitativ, pe cele proprii limbilor balto-slave si indo-iraniene. De asemenea, in slava, baltica si hitita exista un numar de elemente comune (in sistemul fonetic, in tipul de formare a cuvintelor si in lexic), care constituie, adeseori, isoglose specifice. * Pana acum am vorbit despre ramurile familiei indo-europene reprezentate prin mai mult de o limba. Exista insa si alte grupuri indo-europene, constituite, fiecare, din cate o singura limba. Acesta este cazul limbilor greaca, armeana, albaneza, hitita si toharica. 8. Limba greaca Limba greaca veche (sec. al X-lea - al V-lea i.e.n.) era scindata intr-o multime de dialecte, legate, totusi, intre ele, fiecare avand o anumita forma literara. (Pana in sec. al IV-lea i.e.n. in Grecia nu a existat o limba unica). Dintre dialectele literare, cele mai importante au fost dialectul ionic, dialectul atic, dialectul doric si dialectul eolic. Dialectul ionic se vorbea in coloniile grecesti din nord-vestul Asiei Mici (12 orase). In acest dialect au fost alcatuite epopeile lui Homer (Iliada si Odiseea), poemele lui hesiod si opera istoricului Herodot. Dialectul atic (dialectul Atenei) era indeaproape inrudit cu cel ionic. In general, limba tragediei este dialectul atic (Eschil, Sofocle si Euripide), limba comediilor lui Aristofan, a istoricilor Tucidide si Xenofon, a filozofului platon si a renumitului orator Demostene. Din grupul eolic fac parte dialectele: tesalic, beotic si lesbic (pe insula Lesbos). In secolul al VII-lea - al VI-lea, in dialectul lesbic se creeaza o bogata literatura. In acest dialect scriu poetii Alceu si Sappho. In odele lor se resimte insa si influenta limbii poemelor homerice. Dialectele din grupul doric erau raspandite la Epir; Locrida, Laconia, Corint, pe insula Creta, in Sicilia si Italia. In acest dialect au scris Bacchilide, Pindar si Theocrit. Si proza Lui Arhimede este redactata tot in doric. Greaca moderna (neogreaca) continua greaca veche (elina). Deosebirile dintre ele sunt insa foarte mari. Istoria limbii grecesti cunoaste trei perioade. Prima, la care ne-am referit si mai sus, o formeaza greaca veche . Potrivit descoperirilor recente, ea dateaza din a doua jumatate a celui de-al II-lea mileniu i.e.n. Este limba culturii creto-miceniene (sau minoice), cunoscuta din inscriptii in liniar A si B. Dupa distrugerea acestei culturi (sec. al XII-lea i.e.n.) urmeaza o perioada obscura (ea tine pana in sec. al VIII-lea i.e.n.). In sec. al VIII-lea incepe marea colonizare a grecilor, care avea sa creeze conditiile ce au dat nastere Greciei clasice. In cateva secole, limba greaca se extinde in intregul bazin mediteranean pana in Gibraltar, iar in nord pana la tarmurile Marii Negre. Datorita prestigiului politic si cultural al Atenei, in sec. al V-lea i.e.n. acest dialect incepe sa se impuna si in alte zone. Suferind insa o puternica influenta ionica in lexic. Aceasta forma noua a dialectului atic poarta numele de koiné "limba comuna". Aparitia ei a dus la nivelarea particularitatilor dialectale. Limba greaca comuna incepe sa castige teren in epoca elenistica. Ea avea sa existe pana in sec. al VI-lea i.e.n., cand incepe perioada bizantina, caracterizata pe plan lingvistic prin doua tendinte contrare: una conservatuiva, care incearca sa mentina traditiile limbii comune si ale dialectului atic; aceasta tendinta devine predominanta in literatura; alta, populara, care a dus la scindarea limbii comune (koiné) vorbite in dialecte teritoriale. Ambele tendinte se continua in perioada neogreaca (aproximativ din secolul al XII-lea e.n.). Din koiné provine si greaca moderna. Pana in ultima vreme, in domeniul morfologiei (si partial al sintaxei) limbii neogrecesti, chiar in textele dintr-o singura carte, in paginile unei reviste sau ziar se intalneau doua stiluri diferite - hatharevusa si dimotiki, numita si limba pura, era intrebuintata pentru expunerea stiintifica sau politica. La baza ei a stat vechiul dialect atic de pe vremeea lui Alexandru cel Mare (356-323 i.e.n.), era, de fapt, stilul arhaic, livresc, o apropiere artificiala a limbii grecesti moderne de greaca veche, asa cum fusese ea fixata in proza atica. Katharevusa nu era inteleasa de paturile de jos ale populatiei. In schimb, dimotiki reflecta limba vorbita azi in Grecia, limba inteleasa de cei multi. Recent (1997), guvernul grec a declarat dimotiki, vorbita si cultivata de poeti, ca limba obligatorie in scoli, universitati si institutii publice. 9. Limba armeana Cele mai vechi monumente literare ale acestei limbi dateaza din sec. al V-lea e.n. Limba armeana clasica (veche), numita grabar, se deosebeste esential de armeana contemporana, careia i se spune asharabar. Pe limba lor, armenii isi zic hay'(k'), iar Armeniei - Hayastan. Trasaturile limbii armene moderne au inceput sa se contureze in sec. al XI-lea. Multa vreme armeana a fost considerata - in mod gresit - ca facand parte din grupul limbilor indo-iraniene. In realitate insa, armeana a imprumutat doar numeroase cuvinte din parta si persana. Locul limbii armene in randul celorlalte limbi indo-europene a fost stabilit pentru prima oara de H. Hübschmann, la sfarsitul sec. al XIX-lea (mai precis, in anul 1875). Armenii sunt inruditi cu traco-frigienii si au locuit candva (de la inceputul celui de-al II-lea mileniu i.e.n. pana in sec. al XII-lea i.e.n.) in Peninsula Balcanica, de unde au migrat, mai intai in Asia Mica, iar apoi in Armenia. Aici, graiul lor a suferit influenta limbilor asa-zise anatoliene (limbi de substrat) (hitita hieroglifica si hitita cuneiforma). In vocabular, armeana are mai multe asemanari cu greaca, vechea indiana, limbile germanice, baltice, slave, cu latina, limbile iraniene, cu celtica, albaneza, toharica, figiana, traca, ilira si hitita, decat cu restul limbilor indo-europene. 10. Limba albaneza Cele mai vechi texte dateaza din sec. al XV-lea. Albaneza este impartita in doua dialecte: de nord (gheg) si de sud (elbasan), care, insa, prin particularitatile sale se deosebeste prea putin de gheg. Judecand dupa teritoriul pe care-l ocupa, s-ar putea afirma ca albaneza continua ilira, ipoteza sustinuta de G. Meyer, P. Kretschmer, F. Sommer, A. Thumb, O. Hoffmann, O. Densusianu, I. Valaori, Al. Philippide, Eq. Çabej, A. V. Desickaja s.a., dar anumite particularitati fonetice vorbesc in favoarea originii ei trace (C. Pauli, H. Hirt, G. Weigand, H. Pedersen) sau daco-moesiene (VI. Georgeiev). Ipotezele acetea sunt impartasite de lingvisti si astazi. in anul 1952, D. Decev a cautat sa demonstreze ca albaneza ar continua traca, nu ilira. Autorul ajunge la aceasta concluzie in urma analizei modificarilor pe care le-au siferit cuvintele latine in albaneza. Schimbarile sunt asemanatoare cu cele din limba romana, care s-a format, ca limba romanica, pe substrat traco-daca-get. In evul mediu, ca limbi literare s-au folosit, in Albania, latina si greaca. Datorita numeroaselor transformari, sistemul fonetic si structura gramaticala a limbii albaneze au deviat mult (in raport cu alte idiomuri indo-europene). Lexicul abunda in elemente romantice, grecesti si slave. Din momentul cuceririi Iliriei de catre romani (sec. al II-lea i.e.n.) dateaza primele elemente latinesti, urmate apoi de influenta italiana (indeosebi venetiana) si aromana. 11. Limba toharica Acest termen arbitrar si inexact este folosit pentru denumirea a doua limbi inrudite intre ele. Textele toharice, scrise cu caractere indiene si datand din sec. al VI-lea - al VII-lea e.n., au fost descoperite la inceputul sec. al XX-lea, in Turkestanul chinez. Dupa locul unde au fost gasite textele, limbile se impart in turfana (sau toharica A) si kuceana (sau toharica B), indeaproape inrudite. Descoperirea textelor toharice a constituit un eveniment extraordinar in lingvistica comparativ-istorica. Limbile toharice au alcatuit o grupa indo-europeana noua, despre care anterior nu se stia nimic. Nu cunoastem nici timpul, nici cauzele disparitiei celor doua idiomuri. Desi textele toharice atesta schimbari esentiale in limba lor (fata de indo-europeana comuna), totusi ele au conservat unele trasaturi indo-europene arhaice. Limbile toharice manifesta asemanari cu grupurile italic, celtic, slav, cu greaca, armeana si frigiana. Dealtfel, definind pozitie toharicei intre celelalte limbi indo-europene, A. Meillet sublinia ca ea se situeaza intre italo-celtica, pe de o parte, slava si armerana, pe de alta. Avand in vedere ca in toharica exista elemente de substrat fino-ugrian, se poate adimite ca patria primitiva a vorbitorilor ei s-a aflat intre Nipru si Ural. Nu este exclus ca, intr-o epoca foarte indepartata, stramosii popoarelor germanice, ai balto-slavilor si toharienilor sa fi alcatuit grupul indo-european de nord, separat destul de timpuriu de indo-europeana. Mai tarziu (probabil in mileniile al IV-lea - al III-lea i.e.n.), grupul acesta s-a scindat in germanica, baltoslava si toharica. 12. Limba hitita (sau nesita) Hitita a fost raspandita in Asia Mica si ne-a parvenit in texte cuneiforme incepand cu mileniul al II-lea i.e.n. (peste 15 000 de tablite de argila). Monumentele hititei cuneiforme sunt foarte numeroase si variate in ceea ce priveste continutul. Aceasta limba a fost descifrata de asiriologul ceh B. Hrozny in anul 1915. Descifrarea si interpretarea textelor hitite au contribuit intr-o larga masura la revizuirea unor probleme de gramatica comparata a limbilor indo-europene. Trebuie spus ca textele hitite nu reflecta integral sistemul acestei limbi, caci adeseori cuvintele proprii sunt inlocuite prin corespondente accadiene sau redate prin ideograme, a caror pronuntare nu se cunoaste. Importanta limbii hitite pentru gramatica comparata se explica nu numai prin caracterul arhaic al textelor, ci si prin prezenta in sistemul fonologic si gramatical al hititei a unor deosebiri fata de restul limbilor indo-europene (de exemplu, existenta laringalelor, a doua genuri, in loc de trei, absenta dualului, desinenta comuna pentru genit. si dat. loc. pl. si genit. sg. etc.). In unele monumente hitite s-au gasit interpolari in luviana si palaita, limbi indeaproape inrudite cu hitita. In Siria de Nord si in estul Asiei Mici, au fost descoperite si inscriptii hieroglifice. Ele noteaza o limba apropiata de hitita cuneiforma. Limba lor este hitita hieroglifica. Impreuna cu lyciana, lydiana si cariana, limbile acestea constituie grupul anatolian (hitito-luvian). In afara de aceste ramuri indo-europene, bine cunoscute prin documente, s-au pastrat date fragmentare cu privire la o serie intreaga de limbi ale unor triburi si populatii care au locuit in vechime in regiunile din Europa de sud-est si mediteraneana. Analiza acestor limbi ne permite sa afirmam cu certitudine ca apartin familiei lingvistice indo-europene. Este vorba despre: traco-daca, ilira, frigiana etc. II. Familia limbilor fino-ugriene (sau ugro-finice) Familia limbilor ugro-finice se imparte in doua ramuri: ramura ugrica si ramura finica. Din ramura ugrica fac parte limbile maghiara, mansi (regula) si hanti. Din ramura finica mentionam limbile: finlandeza (suomi), estona, sama (lapona), vepsa si isuri, voda si levona, limbile komi-permiana si komi-siriana, limbile mordvine (ersa si moksa), limba mari rasariteana de campie, mari de munte si udmurta. Raporturile dintre diferitele grupuri ale limbilor fino-ugriene sunt extrem de complexe. Cu toate succesele obtinute in domeniul gramaticii lor comparate, multe probeleme legate de formarea acestor limbi inrudite raman totusi inca berezolvate. In prezent, limbile ugro-finice se deosebesc simtitor in structura lor fonetica, gramaticala si lexicala. III. Familia limbilor turcice Problema clasificarii genealogice a limbilor turcice nu a fost solutionata definitiv. Dar, spre deosebire de familia limbilor fino-ugriene, limbile turcice seamana mult una cu alta, ceea ce usureaza studiul relatiilor genetice existente intre ele. Din aceasta familie fac parte: turca, tatara, azerbaidjana, uzbeka, turcmena, ciuvasa, baskira, uigura si gagauza. Din limbile turcice care au disparut mentionam: orhona - limba puternicului stat din sec. al VII-lea - al VIII-lea e.n. in Mongolia de nord, pe raul Orhon; cumana - limba unei populatii nomade de stepa (sec. al XI-lea - al XIV-lea e.n.); limba veche uigura - limba marelui stat din Asia centrala (sec. al IX-lea - al XI-lea e.n.) si limba hazara. IV. Familia limbilor ibero (basco)-caucaziene Termenul de limbi caucaziene are in vedere numai raspandirea geografica a limbilor cuprinse sub acest nume. Stiinta nu a dat inca un raspuns satisfacator intrebarii daca limbile caucaziene formeaza sau nu o singura familie. a) Grupa occidentala a limbilor caucaziene cuprinde abhaza, abaza, limba adighee, kabardina si ubiha; b) grupa veinaha (batbiko-kistina), din care fac parte limbile cecena, ingusa, batbika si kistina; termenul veinah inseamna "poporul nostru"; c) grupa caucaziana de sud (cartvela) include limbile gruzina (numita si georgiana), mengrela, ceana, zana, iar in Peninsula Iberica - basca. V. Familia limbilor semito-hamitice V.1 Ramura limbilor semite Limbile semite se impart in 3 grupuri: estica, nordica si sudica: a) Grupa estica e reprezentata de limba moarta asiro-babiloneana, numita si accadiana, care se vorbea in Asiria si Babilon. Monumentele (scrise cu caractere cuneiforme) dateaza din anul 2500 i.e.n. si merg pana in sec. al V-lea e.n. b) Ramura nordica cuprinde limbile vechi cananeana, ebraica, feniciana, arameica, moabita, mandeica si limba vie aisora. Ebraica este limba celor mai vechi parti din Biblie. Ea a existat intre sec. al X-lea si al III-lea i.e.n. La sfarsitul secolului trecut, se initiaza o campanie de reinviere a limbii ebraice, pentru a putea fi utilizata in scris si in vorbire. Scrierea folosita este cea veche, iar vocabularul cuprinde, pe de o parte, termeni arhaici, adaptati la necesitatile vietii moderne, pe de alta, imprumuturi din limbile europene. Limba arameica este limba unor carti de cult, dar care s-a vorbit in Siria, Asiria si Babilon din primul mileniu i.e.n. pana in cele dintai secole e.n. ca limba a Orientului apropiat (aproximativ din secolul al III-lea i.e.n. si pana in sec. al IV-lea e.n.), ulterior arameica a fost inlocuita treptat de araba; astazi ea e folosita "intr-o masura destul de restransa". Aisora este o continuare a limbii arameice. c) Ramura sudica cuprinde araba si etiopiana. Limba araba dispune de o bogata literatura. Cele mai vechi texte sunt reprezentate de ionscriptii, dintre care: una din anul 328 e.n., alta - din 512 si, in fine, o a treia - din 568. majoritatea scrierilor literare le avem incepand din sec. al VI-lea si al VII-lea. In araba veche au fost redactate numeroase opere filozofice, matematice si filologice. Odata cu raspandirea islamului, rolul limbii arabe in Orient creste considerabil. De fapt, in viata culturala a popoarelor din Orientul Apropiat araba a jucat acelasi rol ca latina in Europa de apus. Inrudirea dintre limbile semite a fost stabilita de orientalisti inca din sec. al XVII-lea, adica inainte de delimitarea relatiilor genetice in cadrul limbilor indo-europene, cu alte cuvinte, inainte de aparitia metodei comparative-istorice. Confruntarea acestor limbi a fost inlesnita si a dus la rezultate pozitive numai gratie apropierii limbilor semite intre ele, limbi care mentin pana azi numeroase trasaturi comune. V.2. Ramura limbilor hamite Din aceasta ramura fac parte: vechea egipteana, copta, limbile berbere ale tuaregilor si kabililor din Africa de nord, limbile kusite (in Etiopia) si kausa (vorbita in Nigeria, Sudan, Benin, Togo, Camerun etc.). Egipteana veche este limba inscriptiilor hieroglifice care ni s-au pastrat din mileniul al IV-lea i.e.n. pana in sec. al III-lea e.n. Monumentele scrieri hieroglifice egiptene au fost descifrate de savantul francez François Champollion in anul 1822 pe baza unei inscriptii trilingve. Limba copta reprezinta o faza ulteriora a egiptenei (sec. al III-lea, epoca medievala, pana in sec. al XVII-lea e.n.). Scrierea copta se bazeaza pe alfabetul grecesc. Lingvistica contemporana recunoaste inrudirea genetica apropiata dintre limbile semite si cele hamite. Aceasta comunitate a avut loc cu aproximativ 5000 de ani i.e.n. VI. Familia limbilor bantu Limbile bantu sunt vorbite de popoarele care locuiesc in Africa centrala si meridionala, la sud de Sudan. Bantu este o notiune pur lingvistica (nu antropologica), toate limbile din aceasta familie formeaza o unitate in ceea ce priveste structura gramaticala si lexicala. Ele sunt foarte apropiate una de alta (ca ramura limbilor romanice ori slave). Una dintre particularitatile limbilor bantu o constituie existenta asa-numitelor clase seminale. Toate substantivele au aici prefixe speciale (substantivele care denumesc oameni, fiinte, lucruri etc.). Limbile bantu sunt vorbite de aproximativ 50 de milioane de oameni. Dintre limbile bantu, cea mai importanta e suahili, vorbita de 8 milioane de oameni si raspandita pe litoralul Oceanului Indian. Literatura in limba suahili dateaza din sec. al XIV-lea si contine cronici istorice si poeme. VII. Familia limbilor mongolice Aceasta familie cuprinde limbile: mongola, buriat-mongola, halhasa, cirata si kalmika. Oarecum deosebite de acestea sunt limbile mongola (in Afganistan), dagura (in Manciuria) si mongura (in Tibet). VIII. Limbile tunguso-manciuriene Acestea se impart in doua subgrupe: 1) nordica sau tungusa, cu limbile: evenki, evena, neghidala si solona si 2) sudica sau manciuriana, cu limbile: manciuriana, nanaica, ulcica si orocen. Ele sunt raspandite in Extremul Orient. IX.Llimbile paleosiberiene Limbile paleosiberiene se subimpart in: 1) ramura de est (ciukota sau luoravetlana, eschimosa, koriaka, kamciadala, iukaghira, ciuvanta si ghiliaka) si 2) de vest (limbi ieniseice: keta sau ostiaka din Ienisei, assana si limbile disparute: arina - in sec. al XVIII-lea, si kota - in sec. al XIX-lea). X. Limbile samoede Se vorbesc in nordul indepartat al fostei U.R.S.S. Din acestea fac parte: iurak (nenetii), ienisei (enetii), tevgi (nganassan) in grupul de nord, selkup si kamas in grupul de sud. XI. Familia limbilor dravidiene Limbile dravidiene sunt raspandite pe un spatiu imens la sudul si sud-estul Hindustanului si, partial, in India centrala. Numarul vorbitorilor se ridica la 80 de milioane de oameni. La baza clasificarii stiintifice a limbilor dravidiene au stat cercetarile filologilor din India medievala. Limbile dravidiene se impart in doua grupe: andhra si dravida. Din prima grupa face parte limba telugu, iar din a doua: tamila, kanara, maleyalam, kotra si tulu. N-a fost stabilita inca apartenenta celorlalte limbi mai putin studiate la nici una din grupele mentionate: acesta este cazul limbilor: kodagu, toda, bhil, oraon, limba bragui s.a. Substratul dravidian a avut o mare influenta asupra limbii indiene vechi, determinand acolo aparitia consoanelor cerebrale. In privinta structurii fonetice, limbile dravidiene seamana intrucatva cu cele din grupa munda (de exemplu, limba khewari), vorbite tot in India, chiar inaintea celor dravidiene. XII. Familia limbilor malaio-polineziene Se subdivide in: 1) ramura malaeza (sau indoneziana) si 2) ramura polineziana. Dintre aceste limbi, cele mai studiate sunt limbile din prima grupa, din care fac parte: indoneziana (limba de stat a Republicii Indonezia), djawaneza, sunda, malaeza, bali, madura, toraja, bugi, tagalos, malgasa (in Madagascar) etc. Din ramura polineziana fac parte limbile hawaiana, samoana, maori s.a. Dintre limbile vorbite in Sumatera (batok, lubu, acek, gavo, indoneziana etc.), cea mai insemnata este indoneziana, continuatoare, intr-un anume sens, a limbii malaeze clasice. In malaeza sunt numeroase imprumuturi din sanscrita si, indeosebi, araba. O anumita influenta au exercitat-o si hindustana, persana, djawaneza si chineza, iar dintre limbile europene: portugheza, olandeza si engleza. In sec. al XIV-lea, malaezii au adoptat scrierea araba. In prezent, indonezienii folosecs alfabetul latin. Primele inscriptii in limba malaeza au fost descoperite in centrul Jawei (datate: 827 si 832). Limba indoneziana actuala este rezultatul evolutiei si formarii rapide a limbii malaeze, imbogatita pe seama multor limbi si dialecte autohtone. Din anul 1945 malaeza s-a impus ca limba oficiala a statului si a capatat numele de indoneziana (lahasa indonesia). De fapt, la 28 octombrie 1928, cu prilejul unui Congres al tineretului, care s-a tinut la Jakarta, s-a folosit, pentru prima oara, termenul de limba indoneziana - bahasa indonesia - "limba indoneziana moderna" - care a devenit, cu timpul, simbolul unitatii nationale. Desi indoneziana continua limba malaeza, intre ele nu trebuie sa punem semnul identitatii. Limba indoneziana difera de malaeza prin unele trasaturi, legate de evolutia ei in epoca moderna (intre altele, prin prezenta in vocabular a unui mare numar de cuvinte pentru notiuni abstracte, imprumutate in special din olandeza sau formate din elemente autohtone, ca si prin unele particularitati morfosintactice. Cu toate acestea, cine cunoaste limba indoneziana poate lesne citi opere literare in malaeza clasica. Nu putem sa nu amintim si de limba kawi, vechea limba literara a djawanezilor, care a existat de la inceputul erei noastre si care, in ceea ce priveste structura gramaticala, face parte din categoria limbilor malaio-polineziene. Lexicul ei este insa imprumutat mai ales din sanscrita si bali, deoarece literatura in limba kawi sunt traduceri si prelucrari, mai mult sau mai putin exacte, ale operelor literare (epice si dramatice) sau religioase (budiste) din India. De foarte multa vreme limba kawi a aytras atentia savantilor (incepand cu W. Von Humboldt) si este una dintre cele mai studiate limbi din aceasta parte a lumii. XIII. Limbile chino-tibetane Se impart in doua mari ramuri: 1) thai-chineza (chino-siameza), care cuprinde limba chineza si grupul limbilor thai (limba thai propriu-zisa sau thai-siameza, apoi limbile lao, lui, kuin, vietnameza, numita, anterior, anamita s.a.) si 2) tibeto-birmana (limba tibetana, limbile himalaice pronominalizate, limbile himalaice nepronominalizate, limba birmana s.a.). XIV. Limbile indiene (amerindiene) Se clasifica in trei mari grupe: 1) limbile din Canada si S.U.A. (eschimosa, aleuta, familia athapasca si algonquina etc.); 2) limbile din mexic si din America centrala (cea mai importanta este, aici, maya, limba moarta, vorbita de indienii din Yucatán si nordul statului Campeche); 3)limbile din America de Sud si Antile (quechua, aymara, tupi, guarani etc.). Cu privire la locul limbii coreene in clasificarea genealogica au fost emise doua ipoteze. Dupa una dintre ele, coreeana ar forma impreuna cu limbile dravidiene din sudul Italiei o familie aparte, explicatie neacceptata din lipsa de argumente convingatoare. Mult mai plauzibila este cealalta ipoteza, care sustine inrudirea dintre coreeana si limbile manciuriana si mongola. Dupa parerea lingvistilor care au argumentat cel de-al doilea punct de vedere, coreeana face parte din familia limbilor altaice (adica este inrudita cu limbile turcice, mongole si tunguso-manciuriene). Intrebari de verificare: - Ce criterii stau la baza clasificarii genealogice? Care sunt principalele familii de limbi? Care sunt principalele ramuri ale familiei indoeuropene? Enumerati limbile romanice. CLASIFICAREA TIPOLOGICA Istoricul problemei Spre deosebire de clasificarea genealogica, clasificarea tipologica a limbilor, aparuta cam in acelasi timp (adica la sfarsitul sec. al XVII-lea si inceputul celui de-al XIX-lea), se intemeiaza pe alte principii. Intr-adevar, aici nu ne mai intereseaza inrudirea morfemelor si nici, implicit, filiatia lingvistica, ci tipul limbii, cu alte cuvinte, asemanarile si deosebirile ce se manifesta in structura gramaticala a limbilor, indiferent de originea lor. Ideea de a se studia tipul limbii o intalnim, pentru prima oara, la romantici, dupa care, sufletul fiecarui popor se manifesta in folclor, in arta, literatura si limba. De aici concluzia, naturala, ca prin limba putem cunoaste spiritul etnic. Conceptia aceasta o gasim formulata in celebra lucrarea a lui Friederich von Schlegel, seful romanticilor germani, Über die sprache und Weisheit der Indier, mentionata mai sus. Pe baza compararii limbilor, intreprinsa inca de englezul W. Jones, Fr. Schlegel confrunta sanscrita cu greaca, latina, limbile turcice si conchide ca: 1) limbile pot fi impartite in doua tipuri, si anume in limbi flexionare (cu flexiune interna) si limbi cu afixe (care dispun de prefixe si sufixe); 2) fiecare limba se naste si ramane in acelasi tip lingvistic; 3) limbile flexionare sunt mai bogate, mai stabile si mai durabile decat acela afixale, care, dimpotriva, ar fi sarace, artificiale si nu s-ar dezvolta organic. In alti termeni, Fr. Schlegel considera ca limbile flexionare ar fi singurele ideale si le opune tuturor celorlalte. Dupa parerea lui, reprezentanta clasica a limbilor flexionare o constituie sanscrita. Zece ani mai tarziu, fratele lui Friederich Schlegel, August Wilhelm von Schlegel (1767-18450, in lucrarea Observations sur la langue et la littérature des troubadours (1818), propune clasificarea tuturor limbilor in trei tipuri principale: 1) limbi in care cuvintele sunt invariabile, iar raporturile dintre el;e pot fi exprimate numai prin topica; 2) limbi cu afixe, in care raporturile gramaticale sunt desemnate cu ajutorul prefixelor, sufixelor si al desinentelor; 3) limbi flexionare, in care, in afara de afie, mai exista si flexiune interna. La randul lor, acestea pot fi divizate, pe baza criteriului sintactic, in limbi sintetice si limbi analitice. O noua etapa in evolutia conceptiilor privind clasificarea tipologica a limbilor este marcata de cercetarile lui Wilhelm von Humboldt. Ceea ce este nou in clasificarea propusa de Humboldt consta in faptul ca el adauga celei facute de A. Schlegel al patrulea tip lingvistic si da denumire primelor doua. 1) Primul tip lingvistic (al lui A. Schlegel) Humboldt il numeste izolant. 2)Al doilea este denumit aglutinant; limbile care il compun se caracterizeaza prin afixe, dar in structura lor morfologica prefixele, sufixele si desinentele nu sunt sudate cu radacina cuvantului. 3)Al treilea tip il constituie limbile flexionare. Ele se caracterizeaza, spre deosebire de cele aglutinante, printr-o coeziune perfecta atat intre afixe, cat si intre acestea si radacina. Specifica acestor limbi este si flexiunea interna. 4)Spre deosebire de invatatii de pana la el, Humboldt mai distinge un tip lingvistic, si anume tipul limbilor incorporante (limbile unor indieni din America de Nord, precum si unele din limbile din extremitatea de nord-est a Siberiei; ciukota sau luoravetlana). In opozitie cu idiomurile in care exista parti secundare de propozitie dependente de verbul-predicat, in limbile incorporante sunt utilizate, cu aceasta functiune, afixele, care fac corp comun cu verbul-predicat. In limbile incorporante, propozitie nu este insa alcatuita numai din verbe + afixe, ci si din verbe si nume reduse fonetic. Desi conceptia generala a lui W. von Humboldt contine unele elemente dialectice, totusi teoriile lui privitoare la evolutia tipului lingvistic sunt idealiste, influentate mult de Kant, Schelling si Fichte. Lingvistul german considera ca principalele tipuri morfologice ar reprezenta etape diferite ale unui proces de evolutie unic, incepand cu limbile izolante. Cele mai desavarsite sunt, dupa el, limbile flexionare, iar sanscrita constituie, desigur, tipul ideal. August Schleicher revine la clasificarea tipologica a fratilor Schlegel, dar cu o argumentare si detalii noi. Ca discipol al lui Hegel, Schleicher era convins ca tot ceea ce exista trece prin trei etape (triada): teza, antiteza si sinteza. In consecinta, va trebui sa delimitam trei tipuri de limbi in trei perioade. Aceasta interpretare, dogmatica si formala, a filozofiei hegeliene a fost combinata de Schleicher cu ideile lui Ch. Darwin despre evolutia speciilor biologice. In mod logic, Schleicher avea sa ajunga la concluzia ca limba, ca orice organism natural, se naste, creste (nu se dezvolta) si moare. Clasificarea tipologica a lui Schleicher nu prevede limbile incorporante, ci indica trei tipuri lingvistice in doua variante: limbi sintetice si limbi analitice. 1. primul tip il constituie limbile izolante: a) R - radacina pura (de exemplu, chineza); b) R + r - radacina + cuvantul auxiliar (de exemplu, birmana); 2. Limbile aglutinante: Tipul sintetic: a) Ra-tipul sufixal (de exemplu, limbile turcice si finice); b) aR-tipul prefixal (de exemplu, limbile bantu); c) R/a-tipul infixal (de exemplu, limba batbika) Tipul analitic: d) Ra (aR) + r = radacina afixata + cuvantul auxiliar (de exemplu, limba tibetana); 3. Limbi flexionare Tipul sintetic: a) Ra - flexiunea interna pura (de exemplu, limbile semite); b) aRª (Rªa) + r: radacina flectanta (cu flexiune) si afixata + cuvantul auxiliar (de exemplu, limbile romanice, engleza). Limbile izolante sau amorfe sunt considerate de Schleicher ca specii arhaice, cele aglutinante, ca specii intermediare, limbile flexionare (vechi indo-europene) ar coincide cu epoca de inflorire, reprezentand, deci, speciile cele mai evoluate, in timp de limbile flexionare noi (analitice) ar apartine epocii de degradare. In viata limbilor, A. Schleicher distinge, deci, doua perioade, dintre care una asa-zisa preistorica sau creatoare si alta istorica sau de degradare. In aceasta perioada nu se mai creeaza forme noi, ci, dimpotriva, totul se dezintegreaza. In acelasi timp cu Schleicher, a elaborat o clasificare morfologica H. Steinthal. El porneste de la tezele principale ale lui Weavon Humboldt, dar interpreteaza ideile acestuia pe plan psihologic. Toate limbile sunt impartite de Steinthal in limbi cu forma si limbi fara forma (amorfe). Prin forma el intelege atat forma cuvantului, cat si forma propozitiei. Limbile in care flexiunea lipseste au fost numite de Steinthal agregate; ele dse subimpart in: limbi de tipul vietnamezei (care este aproape total lipsita de forme) si limba chineza (care nu este complet amorfa: in chineza exista nu numai afixe lexicale, ci si afixe gramaticale); limbile cu flexiune, Steinthal le-a numit limbi variabile. A. Fara forma: - cu ajutorul reduplicarii si al prefixelor (limbile polineziene); - cu ajutorul sufixelor (limbile turcice, mongole si fino-ugriene); - prin intermediul incorporarii (limbile amerindiene); B. Limbi variabile, cu forma (organizate): - prin adaugarea elementelor (egipteana); - cu ajutorul flexiunii interne (limbile semite); - cu ajutorul sufixelor veritabile (limbile indo-europene). Aceasta clasificare, ca, dealtfel, si cele care i-au format, o completeaza cu amanunte pe cea a lui W. Von Humboldt, in cazul de fata cu o intelegere deosebita a notiunii de forma. Clasificarea lui H. Steinthal a fost revizuita de Fr. Misteli, care are meritul de a fi delimitat limbile ca radacini izolante (chineza) de cele care izoleaza temele (de exemplu, malaeza). N. Finck pune la baza clasificarii, pe de o parte, principiul de organizare a propozitiei ("masivitatea", ca in limbile incorporante, sau "caracterul segmentarii sau al fragmentarii", ca in limbile semite si indo-europene), iar pe de alta, caracterul relatiilor dintre partile propozitiei, in special tipul acordului. In felul acesta, o limba aglutinanta cu acord deplin (de exemplu, subia din grupul zambezi al familiei bantu), iar alta, tot aglutinanta, dar cu acord partial (turca), ocupa in clasificarea lui Finck, locuri diferite. Drept urmare, autorul distinge 8 tipuri morfologice: 1) tipul chinez; 2) tipul groenlandez; 3) tipul subia; 4) tipul turc; 5) tipul samoan (specific si altor limbi polineziene); 6) tipul arab (comun si celorlalte limbi semite); 7) tipul grec (caracteristic si altor limbi indo-europene) si 8) tipul gruzin. In clasificarea morfologica a lui Fr. si A. Schlegel, W. von Humboldt, A. Schleicher, H. Steinthal si Fr. Misteli, ca, dealtfel, in insasi conceptia lor lingvistica, limbile indo0europene reprezinta tipul cel mai evoluat si se caracterizeaza printr-o structura gramaticala ideala, puncte de vedere ce nu pot fi insa acceptate. Lingvistul rus F. F. Fortunatov (1848-1914) reia, cu unele modificari, sistemul de clasificare al lui W. von Humboldt, pe care-l completeaza cu un tip ce ocupa o pozitie intermediara intre limbile aglutinante si cele flexionare. Fortunatov denumeste acest tip flexionar-aglutinant si include aici limbile semite, pe care lingvistii le considerau flexionare, desi in structura lor gramaticala ele se deosebesc mult de limbile indo-europene. Clasificarea tipologica a lui Fortunatov este foarte logica, dar insuficienta in privinta numarului limbilor. El ia ca punct de plecare structura formei cuvantului si corelatia dintre elementele morfologice ale acestuia din urma. Bazandu-se pe criteriile amintite, lingvistul rus distinge 4 tipuri de limbi: 1) aglutinante (turcice, fino-ugrice mongole), in care formele cuvintelor se organizeaza prin separarea temelor si afixelor; 2) flexionar-aglutinante (limbile semite), in care formele cuvintelor se organizeaza prin separarea temelor, deci aici raportul dintre tema si afix este identic cu cel din limbile aglutinante; 3) flexionare (limbile indo-europene), in care exista o flexiune tematica (a temelor) in forme organizate de afixe; 4) radicale (chineza, birmana), in care nu exista forme ale cuvintelor izolate, detasabile, radacinile constituind nu parti ale cuvantului, ci chiar cuvinte. Din clasificarea lui Fortunatov lipsesc limbile incorporante, in ea nu pot fi incluse gruzina, groenlandeza, limbile malaio-polineziene, dar foarte subtil este ilustrata diferenta dintre formarea cuvintelor in limbile indo-europene si semite, operatie pe care anterior lingvistii de obicei nu o faceau. O completare substantiala a schemei clasificarii tipologice traditionale ii apartine lingvistului american E. Sapir. La baza clasificarii, acesta pune trei criterii: 1) gradul de sinteza; 2) tehnica sintezei; 3) caracterul conceptelor (adica al semnificatiilor ce pot fi exprimate in cadrul cuvantului). Dupa primul criteriu, limbile sunt divizate in: analitice (chineza, engleza, franceza), sintetice (latina, araba, finlandeza) si polisintetice. In conformitate cu cel de-al doilea criteriu, limbile se impart in izolante, aglutinante, fuzionante si simbolizante. In fine, potrivit celui de-al treilea criteriu, tipurile de notiuni exprimate de limba pot fi: A. Lexicale (1.concepte lexicale "de baza" si concepte "derivative") si B. Gramaticale (3.concepte relationale concrete: de pilda, genul si numarul; 4.concepte relationale pure: de ex., categoria gramaticala a cazului). Considerate in ansamblu, cercetarile consacrate clasificarii tipologice au scos la iveala faptul ca in fiecare limba predomina anumite procedee de exprimare a continutului gramatical, in schimb, altele lipsesc sau sunt folosite foarte rar. In fond, asa a aparut clasificarea tipologica. Ea se sprijina pe structura limbii si este definita prin mijloacele greamaticale de expresie, esentiale in fiecare caz in parte. Astfel, la exprimarea raporturilor dintre cuvinte, limba romana utilizeaza mijloace morfologice (flexiunea), sintactice (jonctiunea, juxtapunerea, parataxa, topica) si fonetice (intonatia, pauza). Dimpotriva, chineza recurge mai ales la ton, topica si cuvinte auxiliare. CLASIFICAREA TIPOLOGICA TRADITIONALA Lingvistica generala actuala accepta, in principiu, clasificarea tipologica a lui Humboldt si completarile facute de alti invatati atat in sec. al XIX-lea, cat si in epoca noastra. Se recunoaste, de fapt, existenta a patru tipuri principale de limbi, si anume: 1) tipul izolant sau amorf; 2) tipul aglutinant; 3) tipul flexionar; 4) tipul polisintetic. 1. Limbile izolante sau amorfe (li se mai spune si radicale) Din aceasta categorie fac parte: chineza, vietnameza, tibetana, birmana, siameza, limbile sudaneze (in parte, si engleza). Limbile pomenite se caracterizeaza prin urmatoarele trasaturi principale: a) invariabilitatea cuvintelor. Afixele gramaticale, de obicei lipsesc, cuvintele nu se declina si nu se conjuga. Exista numai particule, care indeplinesc rolul cuvintelor auxiliare, si afixe lexicale. Limbile se numesc izolante, pentru ca formele cuvintelor nu exprima raporturi sintactice in propozitie: formal cuvintele sunt "izolate". Ele pot consta in unele limbi numai din radacini, in timp ce in altele (care izoleaza temele) gasim afixe lexicale. Propozitia reprezinta, in limbile izolante, un sir de radacini sau teme invariabile. b) In limbile amorfe nu exista elemente formale pentru a diferentia partile de vorbire, desi sensul lor este perceput ca atare si in plan morfologic. Cuvintyele ce desemneaza obiecte, proprietati sau actiuni, din punct de vedere structural nu se deosebesc prin nimic unele de altele. Uneori, unul si acelasi cuvant poate indica si obiectul, si proprietatea, si actiunea (aceasta depinde, bineinteles, de context). De aici polisemia radicalilor sau a temelor. Aceleasi radacini au, adeseori, intelesuri foarte variate (de exemplu, in chineza). Cu alte cuvinte, in chineza exista multi radicali omonimici. De pilda, tao poate insemna: "a rapi, a atinge, a acoperi, steag (flamura), grau, a duce, drum"; liu - "a intoarce, caruta, piatra pretioasa, roua, a bate fierul, drum". Aceste complexe sonore, identice din punct de vedere fonetic segmental, sunt diferentiate prin intonatie (oral) si prin ideograme (in scris). c) Raporturile sintactice pot fi exprimate prin topica, intonatie si cuvinte-radacini, care isi pierd in context valoarea lor de baza si capata rolul cuvintelor auxiliare (insrtumente gramaticale prin excelenta: prepozitii sau conjunctii). De exemplu, subiectul se afla intotdeauna la inceputul propozitiei, obiectul direct sta sau imediat dupa cuvantul care marcheaza actiunea sau este indicat prin intermediul unui cuvant-radacina."Genitivul" (ceea ce intelegem noi prin acest caz) se exprima in chineza prin plasarea cuvantului inaintea celui care trebuie definit: teani tse "fiul cerului" (se poate spune insa si: teani-ti-tse). In limba chineza, in afara de cuvintele radacini, care poarta o anumita valoare lexicala, mai exista si cuvinte-radacini cu functie auxiliara. (Studiul acestei limbi se reduce la stidiul radicalilor de diferite tiputi, precum si al topicii). Destinatia celor doua feluri de radacini a fost observata de multa vreme de lingvistii chinezi, care le-au impartit in cuvinte pline si cuvinte goale (vide). In concordanta cu aceasta delimitare, se dadea si definitia gramaticii: a arta foarte utila, care ne invata sa deosebim cuvintele pline de cele goale. 2. Limbile aglutinante In aceasta categorie se incadreaza majoritatea limbilor din Asia, Africa si Oceania: limbile turcice, mongolice, tunguso-manciuriene, samoedice, bantu, fino-ugriene, dravidiene, gruzina, japoneza, armeana de azi (care poseda insa si unele trasaturi, specifice tipului flexionar) s.a. Ele se caracterizeaza prin afixe lexicale si gramaticale, dar, spre deosebire de tipul flexionar, legatura dintre morfeme nu prezinta o coeziune perfecta, de unde si numele de aglutinante. a) In aceste limbi, structura morfologica a cuvantului este extrem de clara. b) Indiferent de natura lor, morfemele se prezinta sub acelasi aspect (nu exista flexiune interna, lipsesc alternantele). Radacina cuvantului nu se modifica niciodata. Toate elementele sunt alipite, atasate. De exemplu, in turca: el "mana", el/im "in mana mea", el/im/de "in mana mea" (loc.), el/im/de/ki/ "care se afla im mana mea", el/im/de/ki/n (gen. sg) "a celui (a ceea) ce se afla in mana mea"; aplicarea afixului la radacina (care poarta sensul lexical fundamental) se face pornind de la elementul mai general, mai abstract, spre cel mai concret, mai particular, adica mai intai se ataseaza afixul care arata categoria cea mai cuprinzatoare, urmat de afixul categoriei mai restranse; c) Afixele care exprima diferite valori gramaticale se caracterizeaza prin doua trasaturi fundamentale: fiecare afix indeplineste numai o singura functiune; fiecare valoare gramaticala este exprimata intotdeauna prin unul si acelasi afix (afixe standard). De exemplu, in turca: oda "camera, odaie", oda/da "in camera" (loc.), oda/lar (nom.pl), iar odalar/da (loc. pl.); in tatara kul "mana" - nominativul singular este marcat aici de afixul (desinenta) zero; kul/lar "maini" - afixul -lar exprima numai pluralul, nu si nominativul; in limbile flexionare (sanscrita, greaca, latina, romana, germana, rusa etc.), o desinenta poate indica (si indica) mai multe functiuni. Astfel, in lat. horti, -i marcheaza in acelasi timp si nominativul si pluralul; in spe: e desemneaza doua functiuni gramaticale: ablativul si singularul; d) Armonia vocala (sinarmonismul) reprezinta o cerinta de a “armoniza” vocala afixelor cu vocala din interiorulo cuvantului. e) Pe langa faptul ca afixele indeplinesc o singura functiune gramaticala, limbile aglutinante se caracterizeaza, dupa cum am mai remarcat, printr-o slaba coeziune a morfemelor (acestea se alipesc in mod mecanic la radacina sau de alt afix); f) Procedeele morfologice cele mai raspandite sunt sufixarea si prefixarea. In limbile aglutinante predomina, de regula, unul dintre ele. Astfel, in limbile turcice si fino-ugriene exista numai sufixe, in timp ce in limbile bantu, predomina prefixele. 3. Limbile flexionare Aceste limbi se caracterizeaza prin urmatoarele trasaturi fundamentale: a) posibilitatea variatiei fonematice a structurii morfemelor (flexiune interna). Aceasta modificare serveste la formarea de noi cuvinte sau diferite forme ale unuia si aceluiasi cuvant (cf.engl. sg. foot "picior" - pl. feet; germ. Wald "padure" - pl. Walder; Handel "negot" - pl. Händel; germ. Fangen "a prinde", fängt (prez., pers. a III-a sg.), fing (imperf., pers. a III-a sg.); b) fiecare afix poate fi purtatorul mai multor functiuni gramaticale; cf. in rusa; desinenta - ev (in derêv’jev